A party with no strangers
by blubird513
Summary: The penguins get invited to a special Christmas celebration in London. But what happens when one of them has some "old" friends at the party?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own PoM

A/N- Happy New years eve everyone! I have taken my break and i am back with another story. I hope you enjoy

IMPORTANT: this story does contain OC characters, and I know a lot of people dislike reading about them, but they are **crucial** to this story, so please try to read the whole thing. Thank you.

(Private's Pov)

What a hectic month it's been. After the whole "me turning into a baby situation", things have gotten a tad-bit stranger.

Kowalski seems to like having me spend more time around his lab. How peculiar. I mean, I could understand why he's lonely, he hasn't had much luck with any of his relationships, but he seems to want to spend more time with me. Maybe he misses having a little me watching him work on machines, I don't know.

Skipper seems to be on a more overprotective side, not that I mind too much. Yesterday I said I was going to help arrange things for Kidsmas, so I needed to leave the zoo to go get the tree this year. When I mentioned it to him, he interrupted me and said he would go get it himself.

Oh and we use the Humanizer gun, as Skipper likes to call it, and left to go find a tree. Whenever I say something like going out or things like that they seem to lose it, or when I get hurt.

Last week I was climbing to my bunk, while Rico was testing out a tennis ball cannon and he accidently shot him straight in the back, knocking him off the latter. Skipper, Kowalski and Rico immediately ran to my side and they started checking me for bruises. Rico pulled me into a hug and started muttering apology after apology. It's all really strange…. According to my human form, I'm about seventeen, but I guess to them I'm still a young boy.

But now we're in the middle of December now, Kidsmas is right around the corner and a lot of changes have happened. I wonder what surprises are in store for us all this year.

(No one's POV)

Private sat at the table making Christmas cards made for his best friends: Skipper, Kowalski and Rico. Deeply lost in his thoughts, he subconsciously began to hum some Christmas tunes to himself while he drew each penguin to their respective card.

At the moment, the rest of the team was gathering items and working out things for the celebration. Kidsmas was hanging off some loose threads, when it came to celebrating it this year so things were still being figured out. All of the children had grown up a bit and were deciding to spend time with their loved ones or friends, so it was a bit unlikely if it was going to be celebrated this year.

Private continued to draw meanwhile the other penguins were dealing with the upset of a few, make that most of the animals in the zoo. Kidsmas was cancelled and most of the animals had already gathered supplies and had nothing to do with them, so outrage ensued.

"What shall we do with all these decoration thingies?!", Julien exclaimed as he held up a makeshift, shabby wreath.

"And the games we set up?" asked Mason and Phil (in sign language).

"And the food we all prepared?", Marlene asked as she held up a cake.

The animals continued shouting out their complaints until Rico set off a few fireworks to catch everyone's attention. "Listen up people, we may not be having Kidsmas, but we could still celebrate it the old fashioned way, celebrating with people around us", Skipper said as he gestured to everyone in the zoo.

Everyone began to mutter against themselves, before nodding in agreement with smiles on their faces. All the animals started dispersing to begin to prepare for their own Christmas celebration. The penguins, satisfied with their compromise with the other animals, decided to head back to their habitat. On their way to HQ, they heard a strange helicopter-type buzzing. "Boys, get into defensive position!", Skipper ordered while getting into a fighting pose. "I knew these Danes would want their revenge…"

Suddenly a small drone flew over their heads and dropped a small envelope, before flying away. "Kowalski, analysis", Skipper says as he inches closer to the envelope on the floor. Kowalski walks over and picks up the paper, flipping it over and examining it all over. The envelope was white, with a gold lining on the edges, a red seal with a fish in the middle. "Well Skipper, it seems to just be a harmless telegram", Kowalski said as he opened up the letter. "It's definitely fancy…" Rico and Skipper walked up to Kowalski as he pulled out the slip of paper. "Can uo wreed it?", Rico asked as he pointed at the letter.

"No, but maybe Private can. He does have basic knowledge for reading.", Kowalski said as he began making his way back to the habitat.

"Kowalski hand me that note thing. I want to inspect it myself.", Skipper said as I extended a flipper. ' _I don't trust that this is harmless to us, Manfredi and Johnson once thought the same when they encountered a pack of paper clips and an apple. That day was a mess…'_ As they entered HQ, we found Private pulling out the Kidsmas and our normal Christmas decorations. ' _Poor Private, he always loved to prepare for the Kidsmas celebration. How's he going to take it when we tell him it's been cancelled?',_ Skipper thought as he approached the happy penguin.

Private noticed them and turned to face the three approaching penguins and with a smile of his face said, "Hello guys! So how shall we go about this year's celebration of Kidsmas?" Skipper walked over to Private, with a bit of a frown on his face. "Is something wrong, sir?", Private asked as he looked at Skipper, Kowalski and Rico with concern and curiosity. "Yes, Private. Kidsmas has been cancelled this year", Kowalski said as he stepped forward. Private's face dimmed noticeably and Skipper quickly stepped up next to Kowalski, ready to change the subject.

"Um, we also received this message. We can't read it, so we were hoping you could, young Private.", Skipper said handing him the slip of paper and envelope. Private's face twisted to confusion and fascination as he examined every detail on the items. He then began to read the letter and his face contorted to one of ….concern. "Are you guys familiar with the Polar Animal Agent Association?", Private asked, surprising everyone in the room.

A/N- well that's chapter chapter one. Nice to be back ladies and gentlemen. The next chapter shall be up in a bit, please rate and review. I would love to hear your thoughts on this so far. Also check out my other story and the art on it on Deviant art. I go by the same name so check it out. Have a happy new year and I will see you in 2018.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own PoM

"Yes, we are aware of them Private. Why do you ask?", asked Kowalski cautiously.

"It says here, that they want to invite us to a Christmas celebration!", Private said with an excited smile. "They wanted to congratulate us for our efforts in saving the penguin race from the Dave's Medusa serum."

"A celebration huh?", Skipper asked as he put his flipper to his beak. "I guess it would be a good opportunity to meet other agents in the field. What do ya say boys?" Rico nodded his head up and down quickly, Kowalski smiled and Private gave a small yay. "Then that settles it. Private, when and where is the party?" Private looked down at the letter in his flippers and continued to read.

"The pavilion at the tower of London, on December 24 at 5:30 P.M.", Private said. "Oh, but we have to come dressed formally and disguised as humans."

"That can be arranged, now all we need is a way to get there and a place to stay.", Kowalski said as he wrote a reminder on his notepad he kept nearby.

"I could ask my uncle Nigel if we could stay with him, maybe even a lift there.", Private said as he began to give Rico back the letter and envelope, who swallowed it for safekeeping. "I'll go call him right now, if you want." With that Private went over to his bunk and pulled out a dime to use on a phone booth. "Rico, could I use your phone booth?", Private asked while he made his way back.

Rico spit out the phone booth and quickly made the call with the other three penguins watching him with interest. They could only catch bits and pieces of the conversation, most of them from Private. "Hi uncle Nigel, how are you?... That's good…. Im okay as well, Thank you. Um I wanted to ask if we could stay with you in London…. We were invited to a celebration there…. Yes, that one….. Uh huh….." Thought it was a small change they noticed a shift in his tone of voice. "No?….. no, I understand…" Private's shoulders slumped down slightly. "Okay…. Okay… great!" Private's demeanor brightened. "Alright!... you too uncle Nigel…. I love you, bye."

Private hung up and turned to the other three penguins with a radiant grin on his face. "He said he'll pick us up on the 20th. In the meantime we should start preparing." Just as he began walkin away, Rico put a flipper on his shoulder and asked him with concern, "Wha' happen durin' call?" Private turned around to face him and cheerfully said, "He said that he might have not been able to pick us up, but he cleared everything up. Nothing to worry about." Private walked away began to put back the Christmas decorations, leaving the other penguins skeptical and curious for the next three days.

-Time skip-

The twentieth finally came and the penguins were scurrying about the HQ to prepare to leave…. "Rico, that's not a formal apparel", Kowalski said as he adjusted his humanizing ray gun, for use. Rico made a grimace as he held up a sleeveless tuxedo mockingly saying, "fancy smanshy" Private and Skipper walked towards them, carrying a suitcase above their heads. "Rico get a non ripped tuxedo.", Skipper said as he put the suitcase down. "Kowalski, how much time till Nigel arrives?"

"Exactly, 15 minutes.", Kowalski responds as he places the ray gun in his own suitcase. "We should start heading out of the zoo. I'll set up the hologram decoys." Rico, grumbling under his breath, made his way up the ladder with suitcase in hand. Private was about to take his suitcase, but noticed that Skipper had taken it with him and was climbing to the surface. Private followed after them, finding four penguin holograms, waving and smiling at a non- existent crowd. Kowalski then came up to the surface with his own suitcase. "Everyone ready?", Skipper asked as he looked at the three of them.

They all nodded and Skipper signaled them to jump the habitat fence. Quickly they backflipped the fence and slid all the way to the gates, avoiding both humans and animals gazes. After making it through the gate, Kowalski pulled out the humanizing raygun and turned everyone into their human forms.

Kowalski was now a tall 6'5 man with pale skin, black hair with two locks in front and deep blue eyes. He is wearing a black sweater, white lab coat, glasses, surgical gloves, black pants and shiny dress shoes. Rico was now a 6'2 man with peach skin, slender but muscular build, a mohawk bang of black hair, a scar running down his lips and navy blue eyes. He was wearing a white tank top with a black heather jacket, fingerless leather gloves, black jeans and boots. Skipper was a 5'8 man with a moderately muscular build, light peach skin, jelled jet-black hair and piercing sapphire eyes. He was wearing a black suit and tie, black dress shoes. Private was now a 5'1 boy and had a mop of silky jet-black hair, pale skin, rosy cheeks and big baby blue eyes. He was wearing a black v-neck vest, a white long-sleeve shirt, black pants, white socks, a bow tie and tap dancing shoes.

"Alright men, let's make our way to the park. Your uncle said to meet there, right Private?", asked Skipper as he began to carry his and Private's suitcase.

"Yes, Skippah", said Private as he eyed his suitcase in Skipper's hold.

"Alright then, let's move out."

A/N- Alright, that's chapter two, please rate and review I would love to hear your thoughts on this. The next chapter shall be up soon, please follow, I do update very frequently and I wouldn't want you to miss my next update. And Happy 2018 Everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own PoM

They began to walk through the park as cold chills passed through them from the December weather. There were a few traces of snow on the ground, but most of the snow was caught in the branches of trees, laying on them like a white fluffy blanket. There was a clear blue sky over head, but some wind gusts did pass through Central park. There were very few people around in the Park, mostly couples enjoying the scenery or quiet atmosphere.

The team then made their way to a bench right under a tree, to wait for Private's uncle. "Okay, Nigel shall be here in three minutes", Kowalski said as they all sat down. Just then a gust of wind rattled the tree above them and a pile of snow fell on Private's head. "OH! COLD, COLD, COLD…", Private exclaimed as he began to pat his head to remove the snow, but only managed to accidentally drop snow down his vest. "Ahg, there's snow on my back!" The three other men began to try to assist Private, and he could have sworn he heard Skipper mutter, "Stupid mother nature…"

Kowalski dug his hands in his lab coat to pull out a handkerchief and began to clean off some of the snow on Private's head and face. Once the snow melted or was cleaned off, Private began to shiver from the cold chill of the snow, sneezing a couple of times. Rico then sat closer to Private and put an arm over him, hoping the leather on his jacket would keep him warm. Private settled down and snuggled closer to Rico for warmth and gave him a small smile.

A few minutes later, a man with white slicked back hair and sideburns, wearing a black suit, approached them. "Hello there, boys!", the man said as he approached them.

"UNCLE NIGEL!", Private said as he jumped up and enveloped his uncle in a hug.

"Hello there, Private! Excited to see me aren't you?", Nigel says as he ruffles Private's hair.

"Yes uncle Nigel, so shall we be going now?"

"We shall, follow me everyone.", Nigel says as he walks away with Private in tow. Kowalski, Rico and Skipper follow them to a black sports car on the street. Nigel opens the door and says, "Go in, everyone." As they entered the car they saw on the inside: leather seats, charging ports, a small screen on the back of each seat and cup holders on the sided with windows. "Get comfortable boys, we won't be at my home in a while.", Nigel said as he got on the driver seat and started the car.

Rico turns on a mini T.V. in the car and begins clicking away at a few channels, trying to find something interesting. Kowalski takes out a book from inside his suitcase and reads quietly. Skipper begins to put on a sleeping mask and shift around to try to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Private just looks out the window as they pass tree after tree, car after car, building after building, before finally closing his eyes and falling into a light slumber.

(Private's Dream sequence) **Crucial to the story- please read**

A bird chirping sound fills the silence of an empty void.

His eyes open to find nothing, but himself in a desolate valley.

No one's there to echo the chirps.

Powerful blasts of fireworks erupt through the atmosphere.

Millions of birds take flight.

He's moving, not walking, but running.

More fireworks go off, but the celebration has turned menacing.

Balloons pop as he passes by, no one holding a needle in sight.

But someone was popping them.

It doesn't matter…

One last balloon appears for him to behold.

Before a man appears and takes the balloon in front of him.

It pops….

That did matter….

A sound is coming from the outside… **BOOM!**

(back in the real world)

Private wakes up startled as he tries to take in his surroundings. He looks around to see Skipper, Kowalski and Rico looking all around them in amazement, that's when he realizes they aren't in air anymore they are in water. "Private, do you see this. This car can turn into a submarine, isn't that cool?!", Kowalski exclaims as he puts his hands on the glass to further inspect their new underwater environment. "Sorry for disrupting your sleep, Lad, the noise you heard was the car entering the water.", Nigel said as he reached over from the driver's seat to pat Private's head. "You can go back to sleep… are you alright?"

Private then realized that he was crying from the bizarre dream and that there were now four pair of eyes on him. "Umm, yes. I'm fine.", Private said as he quickly wipe away his tear streaks from his cheeks. Skipper moved closer to him and draped an arm around him, pulling him close to himself, in an action of comfort. Private nuzzled into Skipper's chest and looked up to Skipper giving him a comforting smile, returning one himself, before going back to a dreamless sleep.

A/N- What was that dream sequence?, Well there's chapter three, please rate and review I would love to hear your thought on this. Follow me on this story and author, I update frequently and am working on more stories so be on the lookout for that. Thank you and I shall see you guys soon with chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own POM

(Private's Pov)

I open my eyes again to find the others asleep, except for uncle Nigel, and that we are no longer underwater. Now we're in the streets of London, passing…. Wait is that London zoo? I remember my time there with uncle Nigel, all of the animals were so nice, definitely no noisy neighbors. "It's nice to be back", I say quietly hoping to strike up conversation with my uncle.

"Oh Private, your awake!", my uncle says startled. "Oh and it's nice to see you back here. Did you ever miss this?"

"Yes. Living with Skippah, K'walski and Rico is nice and all, but I do get homesick sometimes."

"Are you excited for the party on the 24th?"

"To be honest uncle Nigel, I don't know if I feel excited or nervous. It's been quite a while since i've attended a party like this."

"Your worried about seeing everyone again, aren't you?"

"Yes"

"You know, they still care about you and they ask about you, right?"

"..."

"You know it's not your fault."

"..."

"You don't have to go to the party if you don't want to."

"I've been avoiding them for two years, I wanted to change that last year, but I didn't get the chance. Now I do, I want to go through with this."

"And we will be there to help you every step of the way."

"Thank you uncle Nigel."

"Think nothing of it my dear Lad. Oh and you might want to start waking your friends up, we're almost at my home."

"Ok", I say as I look over to the guys. It's nice to see them relaxed and sleeping peacefully, it's really rare to see that back at the zoo. We really do deserve this type of break once in a while. "Psst, guys?", I whisper, trying to get their attention without startling them, but somehow I still manage to startle Skipper.

"Huh! What!?", Skipper said as he started spinning around and knocked his arm into Rico, who then yelled into Kowalski's ear. "What's going on?!", Skipper yelled fully alert and making fists with his hands.

"Skippah, please calm down. I only woke you to tell you we have almost arrived at my uncle's home.", I said as I took hold of his fists and lowered them.

"Oh, i'm sorry Private and well, everyone else…", Skipper said as he looked around to find Kowalski and Rico also awake.

"It's alright, sir.", Kowalski said as he rubbed his ear in attempt to soothe his throbbing eardrum.

"Sowry Kowalski", Rico said as he patted Kowalski's back.

"We've arrived, lads", Nigel said as he unlocked the car doors and stepped out.

"So this is your uncle's "Cottage", huh?", Skipper said in amazement as he stepped out of the vehicle, I followed behind him.

"Yup, isn't it cool?", I said as I took my suitcase from Skipper's hand. I don't need to encourage him babying me. As me and my uncle approached the mansion like-house, we noticed we weren't being followed. I turned around and saw they guys were still flabbergasted at the sight of my uncle's house. I walked over to them after putting my suitcase down and took their hands pulling them along with me. "Come on!"

We entered my uncle's house and were greeted to the familiar smell of tea and burning wood. Homy, like my uncle. "Private, go show the other lads their rooms while I prepare some tea, then we can begin making supper.", says my uncle as he walks over into the kitchen.

"Yes, uncle Nigel", I say as I go over to the guys who are looking around the home in amazement. "Come along guys. I'll show you to your rooms."

They nod while looking around, but not until I motion them towards the spiral stairs. As we go up the stairs, I trace my fingers over the old details in them, listen to the clicking of their shoes on the polished wood floor, hear their muffled step on the carpet that adorns every stair. Occasionally I look over to find a picture or two of me as a little boy and "they" are also there, I love those pictures.

As we came up to the second floor, I swung around to the stairs and faced the others. "Your rooms are right down that hall over there, you guys can start unpacking, I forgot my suitcase outside", I say as I sit on the stair railing, pushing myself to the side, sliding down. As I slide down I notice Skipper trying to grab hold of my arm and Rico staring wide eyed, while Kowalski quickly tries descending the stairs.

As I reach the end of the railing, I hear them yelling, "Private, are you alright down there?!"

"Yes, i'm fine. Don't worry i've done it many times!", I yell back before heading out the front door, seeing my suitcase out in the pavement, while rain is pouring down. London weather….

A/N- Special shout out to KermitTheIsabel and TrashAngelqueen for helping me develop and make this story better. Please rate and review, I would love to hear your thoughts on this. And, What's going on with Private? Find out in my next update, follow me to stay updated with my story. See you guys in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own pom

(Skipper's Pov)

Well after I almost had a heart attack, I began to walk away from the stairs, gripping my suitcase so hard, my knuckles turned white. We walked down the hall Private talked about and began to look around to try to find our rooms. The hall actually looked like a hall from a college dorm room building.

Not like we've been to college before, but we have broken into enough of them to know their setups.

I open the second door in the hall to find a near empty room, only containing a bed, digital clock, dresser, a telephone, a few windows with curtains draped over them and a mirror. I walked in and put my suitcase on the bed. "Well this is my room", I whisper to myself as I look around. I decide to leave the room to go find Kowalski and Rico and see what they were up to. Looking at the doors in the hall, I found that they too had settled into their rooms as another two doors were open.

Then something caught my eye, a small rainbow sticker on a door at the end of the hall, Private's room. No doubt. Walking over to his room, I got a better view of the "sticker", it was actually a bowtie and rainbow sticker stuck together right under a star sticker. Leave it to Private to decorate his door with colorful stickers. Rolling my eyes at the thought, I began to turn the knob on the door, to find all the curtains pulled making the room dark, _how peculiar._ I flip the light switch in the room to find the walls of the room, filled with picture frames of Private as a younger boy. There was a large stuffed, pink unicorn with blue hair on the bed, a large wooden desk with multiple taper trays filled with… Paperwork?

I walked in to take a closer look at everything. There were maps on the wall, pinned up with sting and thumbtacks going across them, and a bookshelf filled with many colorful books. Pulling a book out of the shelf, I was filled with sudden shock looking at the title of the book, _Hacking: the art of exploitation_. Note to self: Watch out for Private. "Kowalskiii? Riicooo?", I ask hesitantly ask I put the book back on the shelf, but a photo falls out of the book, gliding under the bed.

I crouch down to pull out the picture just as both my soldiers come into the room. Kowalski and Rico began to look around with Rico immediately walking in and looking around. "Sir?", I heard Kowalski say as I began to reach under the bed.

"Kowalski, analysis!", I say strained as I try to reach the photograph, but my hand bumps into something. I grab hold of whatever I touched. Pulling the thing out I realize it's a box, a quite old looking wooden box, beautifully carved I might add. Under the box, I see the picture being dragged out by the box, taking hold of it I look at every detail of the photo. It seems like a younger Private, in a playful headlock with another boy, who had a stripe of white hair on his head. They were both smiling and had little icons on the side of the photo.

Rico and Kowalski sat next to me on the floor and looked at the photo together, throwing side uneasy glances to one another. "Well it seems like everything in Private's room was from... before he met us.", Kowalski says as he takes hold of the Picture to also inspect it.

Just as he says that a sharp pang of pain hits my chest and seems to spread making me feel a bit heavy. I mean, I knew Private had a life before he met us, but I always liked to think we were the only important people in his life. With that heavy thought and rising guilt from my possessiveness, I turn my attention back to the box.

(No one's POV)

Skipper took the box into his lap and opened it slowly as if scared that something was hiding inside it. After it was finally opened, they began to look through a collection of picture, most of them with a little private hanging out with people who weren't them. Each penguin felt sparks of jealousy and possessiveness as they looked through each photo, becoming a bit aggravated that they weren't in these prized pictures.

There were was also a little unicorn necklace on the inside of the box, it wasn't a lunacorn from what they could tell. It had no brand at all, weird. Suddenly they heard footsteps on the staircase, giving them a sudden thrill of adrenaline and anxiety as they quickly put everything in their place and rushing out of the room. As they quickly exited the room they were met with soaking wet Private wearing nothing but a towel around his body and carrying a suitcase.

As he walked past them, they could hear him muttering something about, "maybe having taken the umbrella would have been a better idea…" Suddenly Private turns to address them, "There's some tea downstairs in the kitchen if any of you want any. I'm gonna go take a bath." Private then disappears into his room. He looks around as he sets down his suitcase and walks over to his dresser pulling out some casual clothing and a pair of shoes to change into, after his relaxation bath.

Knowing that a party was approaching soon wasn't helping him relax either, at this point his whole body was shaking from the rain and anxiety he felt. Stepping out of his room and closing it he made his way to the bathroom next to Skipper's room. Entering the bathroom, he flinched from the cold of the floor tiles on his bare feet. Setting his clothes on the sink counter and opening the medicine cabinet, he pulled out a few peppermint scented candles and his personal bath bomb he had gotten from a "friend".

Turning on the faucet on the bath he began to set up his bath. Once the bath was filled warm water, Private dropped a bath bomb, lit the peppermint candles and stepped into the water, sinking into the bathtub. Trying to relax and clear his mind from the racing thoughts of worry in his head.

A/N- Hi everyone, I hope you are enjoying this story. Please rate and review I would love to hear your thoughts on this. Stay tuned for the next chapter, I'll see you then! Bye...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own pom

While Private was upstairs taking a bath, the rest of the team had gone downstairs, still struggling with the newly gained information about Private. As they entered the living room area they were greeted with the faint smell of the chamomile tea and a mouthwatering scent of soup. They grabbed their tea from the tray in the living room and sat down, trying their best to just focus on the tea, but too many questions were buzzing around their head.

 _Who were the people in the picture?_

 _More specifically, who was the guy with the streak of white hair?_

 _What else is Private hiding?_

 _Why do they care so much about this?_

Suddenly Skipper felt like he needed to put some cold water on his face to calm down to he put his tea down and made his way to the upstairs bathroom. Walking up the steps he began to take careful notice of every picture that adorned the walls, which only flared up his discontent. Walking faster up the stairs, he speed walked into the bathroom door and opened it forcefully, forgetting to knock, as he noticed earlier, none of the doors had locks.

Walking in Skipper's eyes widened as he was greeted with a high pitch screech, coming from the bathtub. Turning his head quickly over to the bathtub, he blushed furiously as he saw Private in the bathtub looking at him directly. "Oh! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Private!", Skipper said as his blush increased. "I just wanted to use the bathroom and- " Skipper blushed even harder at his own statement. "-and I didn't remember you were in here, I forgot… I didn't mean to see you like this…", Skipper said as he gestured at Private in the tub.

Private sat up from the bath, wearing a blush of his own, waving a hand dismissively at Skipper's stammering. "It's alright, these things happen. If you have to use the bathroom I could just step out a bit.", Private said as he completely sat up, still covered from the soapy water. Skipper gestured for him not to stand up anymore, believing his face got redder by the second and said, "No it's fine, I only needed to wash my face."

Private began to sit back down into the water and relax even though there was another presence in the room. Skipper twisted the tap on the sink and began to douse his face in water, glancing around the room once in a while. His eyes land on one of the peppermint scented candles. "Peppermint candles?", Skipper questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah they help me relax, by their scent, I mean.", Private says with a smile.

"They seem… nice.", Skipper says as he picks one up, inhaling the soothing candy scent.

"I could give you a few, if you'd like Skipper. I have plenty to go around."

"Really?", Skipper asks with slight embarrassment of taking up the offer. He was still a male commanding officer of an elite team, and having peppermint candles, in his opinion would make him a pansy.

"Sure, I could give you some after supper.", Private said with a beaming smile that made Skippers embarrassment fade and be replaced with a sheepish accepting smile.

"Thank you, soldier.", Skipper says as he place the candle back on the counter and walking out of the bathroom, closing the door. Going down the stairs and entering the living room, he is greeted with noone inside, but there was clanking of plates near the kitchen. Entering the dining area, he saw Kowalski and Rico setting up the table, placing plates in every seating area. "Hello Skipper, did something happen upstairs?", Kowalski said looking up from the table.

"Um, nothing much.", Skipper said as he took some plates from rico to place on the table.

"We her' a scream", Rico said as he began to set down some cups.

"Oh, um that was me because, well…", Skipper said as he began to think of a good excuse. "... I saw a sewing needle and…. Yelled."

Just then Private came bounding down the stair wearing an orange sweater, black pants sneakers. He ran past them and over to the kitchen, it looked like he was carrying a book of sorts. All three of the men stopped what they were doing, listening to Private stumbling upon his uncle in the kitchen.

"Hi uncle Nigel, sorry for missing out on helping you cook the supper.", Private said in a timid voice.

"It's quite alright lad. Say, what's that your holding?"

"Just a little something I found in my room for cooking."

"Oh, I remember this. What special delicacy shall you be whipping up today?"

"I'm thinking, Eton mess."

"That sounds delightful. I think we have all of the ingredients in the fridge."

"Yay!", Private exclaims, which makes his friends in the dining room chuckle fondly. A few minutes later, the table is all set up and Nigel comes in carrying a large bowl of soup and ladle. "Alright, time for supper.", Nigel says as he sets down the bowl on the table. Private comes into the room with a large smile on his face and was about to take a seat, but Kowalski pulled his chair for him and offered him his seat.

"Thank you, Kowalski.", Private says as he sits down. Everyone else takes a seat and begins to serve themselves, well all except Private, as Rico gives him his bowl of soup. They all began to dine and talk to one another, cracking a few jokes as well. In the back of their minds, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico decided to make space for Private's special dish, curious to try it.

As they finished, Private stood up and walked to the kitchen after calling out, "I hope you made you for dessert." He then came back holding a tray of glass cups each containing a creamy -like substance with strawberries on top. "This is and English dessert called Eton mess, it's very delicious. I hope you like it.", he says as he passes a cup to each of his friends and family. All four of the men in the room try it immediatly, being blown away by the slight hints of vanilla and chocolate.

"Marvelous as always lad.", Nigel said after a spoonful.

"Absolutely satisfyingly stunning!", Kowalski exclaimed digging his spoon back into the strawberries and cream.

"Perfecto!", Rico says after giving a kissing gesture with his hand and like Kowalski, continued to eat.

"This is so delicious, Private.", Skipper said while giving him a large grin.

"Thank you, guys", Private said as he blushed and smiled sheepishly, looking off to the side as he sat down. After eating the dessert and clearing up the table, they all went back upstair to go to bed. After cleaning up for bed everyone retreated to their rooms.

Skipper entered his room and began to change into a tank and a pair of long johns, until a knock on the door interrupts him. Quickly slipping on the loose pants he says, "Come in." The door creaks open and Private pokes his head in. "Hi Skipper, um. I wanted to bring you the peppermint candles", Private says as he steps into the room carrying a set of red candles adorned with a carving of a peppermint candy on the side.

Skipper walks over to Private taking the gift from him and sending him a small smile of gratitude. Private gives him a smile of his own, but quickly turns into a grimace of fear as lightning and thunder sounded and illuminated the room. From how dark the room was and how the lightning illuminated it, Skipper was able to catch a glimpse of a unicorn plush in Private's hold. ' _Classic Private, but it's not a lunacorn though. It's all still weird…',_ Skipper thinks as he walks closer to Private ruffling his hair to calm him down.

"Well, I better go back to bed now, goodnight Skipper", Private said as he walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Private", Skipper said. Private shot him a smile before closing the door and heading back to his room. Skipper began to look at the pack of scented candles and opened it up. Taking one from the package and lighting it up, he set it down on his night stand on a small candle tray he found in one of the drawers. Slowly, a scent of peppermint filled the room as Skipper slipped into the covers. Taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of peppermint, he closed his eyes listening to the sound of dropping rain outside.

A/N- I hope you all are enjoying the story, please rate and review. I would love to hear your thoughts on this. **IMPORTANT NOTE: I will be posting art on this story on deviantart very soon so check out Blubird513 for that.** Special shoutout to Demiajaie for following both my stories and leaving reviews on them. **I do read the comments.** So if you'd like a shoutout or something of that sort leave a comment, anyway gotta go. See you soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own pom

The next morning Private awoke early and quickly ran over to his closet in excitement. He knew his uncle's house almost as good as his own uncle,so he was aware of a pool at the back of the house. He'd been planning on heading over there as soon as the rain stopped on the next day, to his surprise it stopped overnight… And sure it was the near the end of December, but it was still warm enough for rain to fall instead of snow, so it would be okay to swim.

Back to his task, he bagan moving some boxes in order to find his sky blue towel and his swimsuit to go out to swim. He quickly found his full body swimsuit, towel and even some goggles to go swimming with. He changes into the suit and puts on his goggles around his neck before he leaves his room. Quickly and quietly, he went down the stairs, minding the others in the house. He walked into the living room and found his uncle sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

" 'Morning uncle Nigel", greeted Private.

"Good morning, lad. Great to see you up this early. Are the others still asleep?", his uncle asked as he looked up from his paper.

"Still asleep I think", Private says as he began to play with the goggles around his neck.

"Well that's alright, I suppose. If you want to go swim, judging from the clothes you are wearing. The pool is right outside ready to use, but it the rain starts again you come right back inside, alright?"

"Yes uncle Nigel.", Private says as he bounds for the sliding glass doors at the hallway next to the kitchen. He opens the door and runs through his uncle's rose garden, heading over to the large 18 x 36 ft. ground pool. ' _Being a super secret agent must have it's benefits.'_ , Private thought as he began to remove the sheet that shielded the pool water from debri.

Once that was done, Private walked over to the diving board at the edge of the pool and walked to the end of it. Jumping up three times, Private made a summersault in the air and dove into the pool, breaking the surface of the water easily.

(Rico's POV)

I woke up to the sun hitting my face and my mouth dry. Reluctantly, I sat up and took the glass of water from my nightstand, drinking it all in one go. Well i'm already up, so I might as well go and see if anyone else is up. Getting up, I begin to stretch my body, silently missing our pool back home. Sure it was part of training to go swimming for a while, but it was a fun part of training.

I leave my room and head towards the bathroom, when I enter I immediately begin to brush my teeth and whole mouth. Man, why is the human mouth so sensitive? It feels so slimy in the morning and these teeth get in the way a lot. But I guess now we can actually chew, that satisfaction of being able to actually break down food and get texture from it, it adds a whole another degree to eating.

I finish up in the bathroom and walk back to my room, changing into some casual clothing for the day. Come to think of it, what day was it? I began to cough in order to get a calendar I stored in my stomach… only I couldn't do that anymore and at this rate I would hack up a lung. Giving up, I went back to searching for a comb for my hair. Yes, the 'madman' Rico is using a comb, I don't just wake up like this, you know?

Somewhere during my search, my thoughts wandered to yesterday's discovery, Private's box. It's so strange that he kept something like that under his bed, even weirder that he never told any of us. It was also weird nothing was in his classified file about this. Yes, I read those when i'm bored, no I don't have permission to read them. Does that make me a bad person? Maybe.

Still, it was just wierd, I always thought the little guy to be an open book type guy, I guess not. I know it's all probably personal, but I can't help but wonder who were all those people in the photos? I wasn't too interested in many of the people, but one did catch my attention. He was a tall man with a white streak of hair on his black bangs, he seemed pretty muscular and tough, but around Private he would give his largest smile and carry Private or even hug him.

Suddenly that thought brought a dull throb to my chest because I was reminded, Private had a life before he reunited with us. Those years we weren't with him, Private had to have done something in the meantime. Was I really jealous?

A splash outside disturbed my thoughts, maybe I was going crazy, but i'm sure that was water. Well, time to drop what i'm doing and walk over to the window. As I look out, I see Private swimming around in a pool in the backyard. YES! I rush out of my room, to join Private in the pool, although I still have his box in mind.

A/N- I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating as early as usual. It's been a full week with midterms and whatnot. I also wanted to give a shout out to a boy who passed away in my brother's school. He was a really young and energetic kid, it was so sad to see the other kids in his class start crying and asking when he was coming back. I hope he's found happiness wherever he may be and may the family also find peace with this great loss. I personally didn't know him, but you really do feel the weight of reality weigh down on you. The fact that a kid like that died in an accident, who's to say it won't happen to you the next day? It really depressed many people around me and me myself as well. Again I apologize with the delay, and I hope to see you all real soon, bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- i don't own pom

(Rico's POV)

I ran through the hall and down the stairs, finding Private's uncle reading the newspaper. All of a sudden a butter knife flies towards me and hits the wall, centimeters from my head. "WHA?!", I yelled as I looked around to find whoever threw the knife.

"Oh, sorry lad. I believe I mistaked you for an intruder. Still getting used to having more people around the house", Nigel said as I walked away from the knife on the wall.

"Private?", I asked as I looked around trying to find the door to the outside.

"Outside in the pool, you can go as well, just try not to track water in the house."

"Yah, okey", I grunted as Nigel pointed to the exit door behind the kitchen.

I slid open the glass doors, rushing over to the pool, just it time to see Private poke his head from the water and go back under. "Pri?!", I called out panicking as I saw his head go down. Can he swim as a human? Can I still swim? Probably, okay concentrate Pico, Miko, Niko… wait Rico. Darn it I got distracted again!

Shaking my head I ran towards the pool and dove in taking a large gulp of breath. Unfortunately my body's contact with the cold water made me gasp and breath in the chlorine water. I sputtered and choked out the water from my lungs as I resurfaced, slapping my hands in the water to keep myself from sinking. I bagan to make guttural sounds of panic, no longer concentrate on anything else except myself and Private. Was he still okay?

I started to sink further down not noticing that Skipper and Kowalski were bolting to my direction…

(Kowalski's POV)

Beeping noises came from my alarm clock on the bedside table, successfully waking me up. Sitting up on my bed, I opened up the drawer in the table and pulled out my clipboard and pen. What day was it today? Flipping over some pages I found that today was the 23rd of December! Wait how can that be right?!

Scribbling on my clipboard I began to calculate and consider my variables of travel and stay time. We took Nigel's car and went underwater through the ocean… The aerodynamics of the car can allow it to go faster than a boat, getting from New York to London would take at least three days by boat. Considering the variables we should have gotten here in a day and a half or two days at most. Which we did, huh... Well science and math don't lie.

I put my clipboard back on the desk and started to get out of bed, better now than to be yelled at later. Actually, what time is it? Ten thirteen! What is going on today?! Skipper is usually the first one up at the break of dawn, he always wakes us up early. As I began to hastily put on my clothes, I hear the someone walking outside my door. Judging by the heavy footsteps, I think it might be Rico. Stepping out of the room, I find no one in the hallway, he must have gone down the stairs in a hurry.

I walk over to Skipper's room and knock on the door before entering, being greeted with a faded peppermint scent. Looking around I find a few candles lying on the desk, the peppermint scent was emitted from them, where did he get those? He must have been in such a relaxed state with the peppermint, I think as I take another step into his room. Just then Skipper throws off his covers and tackles me to the floor.

"M-morning, Sir", I say slightly shocked from the quick movements.

"Morning, soldier", Skipper says as he smiles and lets go of me. "Now, what the heck are you doing in my quarters Kowalski?"

"Umm, well… you didn't wake us up early like normally, it was slightly concerning."

"Well, just know that i'm fine Kowalski and that well… we aren't going to slack off today, we just lost track of time."

"What shall we be doing for training today Skipper?", I say trying to hold in a groan. I understand we need to train, but it would be nice to just spend the vacation time by relaxing.

"Well, normally we would start with a few laps around the pool but since we don't have one we could just…", Skipper stopped abruptly when we heard Rico screeching and the sound of… splashing water? Skipper and I bolted out the room with me wearing a just a green shirt and pants and Skipper in nothing but a tank top and long johns. We rush down the stairs, following the splashing and screaming, which led us to glass doors at the back of the kitchen. Sliding them open we rush out to see Rico, who appeared to be drowning!

Skipper and I jump in without a second thought to go help our brother, when we too start sinking into the water. I try to do a few strokes in the water, but only found myself struggling in holding my breath and trying to float. Skipper wasn't farring well either as he also started sputtering and flailing his arms and legs to keep himself from sinking to the bottom of the deep pool.

I'm broken out of my thoughts as I see Private in the water as well, he's fully submerged in water. Oh god… does he know how to swim? Suddenly Private resurfaces and goes behind Rico, who was still panicking, grabs him by the shoulders and drags him over to the edge of the pool. "Rico, please calm down!", Private yelled over the splashing of the water as he pulled Rico and placed him on the edge. Rico began to calm down held on to the ledge for dear life, but began to panic again as Private went under again.

I noticed that I was also moving towards the ledge, while small hands gripped at my chest. Private was taking me to shore too! "Private?!", I called as I help him kicking his legs to make us move. "Since when do you know how to swim as a human?!"

"Long story, K'walski", Private said as he pushed me to the edge along with Rico. We then watched as he disappeared back under water for Skipper, who was no longer visible in the pool.

(Skipper POV)

I held my breath as I sank into the pool, closing my eyes and kicking my legs to get back to the surface. Where's everyone else? Rico and Kowalski stopped splashing! Oh my god…. A sinking feeling rumbles in my gut as I begin to imagine the worst. At that moment something grabs me from behind and I begin to panic and flail my arms vigorously. I turn around and grip onto the thing holding me, if I'm going out, i'm going down while fighting. Holding my breath began to be harder and harder and soon I let out a breath. Big mistake.

My lungs burn for air and at the moment I couldn't fight back anymore, my head broke the surface of the water. I gasped and sucked in as much air as possible, oh sweet relief. At that moment I noticed there was a grasp on my waist, looking down I saw the thing that was holding me up. _Private!_ His eyes were closed shut in struggle as he was fully underwater holding me up, and by the look of it, he was running out of air. "Private!", I yelled to get his attention, but as he whipped his head towards me he couldn't hold his breath any longer and the water clouded with bubbles.

The grip on my waist loosened slightly, but I still didn't sink. Even though Private was drowning… he was **dying** , and he still won't let go of me. I would have felt proud, if I wasn't seeing my best friend dying in front of me. "Kowalski! Rico! help!", I yelled to them, watching them scramble out of the pool, but Nigel burst through the door running, he jumped into the pool and swam towards us. "Grab hold of my arm", Nigel ordered us as he extended his arm. Grabbing hold of Private's hand, I held onto Nigel's arm and we began moving towards the ledge.

As we emerged from the pool, I pulled Private out and onto the edge. He was unconscious. I scrambled out and held Private's body close to my chest, putting his head on my lap. Kowalski and Rico finally made their way over, looking panicked. I kept a stern face, but I felt myself having a strong urge to cry. Nigel came out of the pool, having a concerned but calm facade as he made his way to me and Private. He kneeled down and took Private from my arms, setting him down on the floor. And OKAY, I might have slightly growled a bit at that.

Nigel started doing compressions on Private's chest as he muttered numbers under his breath, focusing on Private's face for any reactions. I looked over to Kowalski and Rico, they were eerily still with horrified looks on their faces from watching CPR being performed. They knew what it meant, Private drowned. Nigel began to look more and more frantic, desperate to wake his nephew up. 30 compressions, 2 breaths, repeat. No response for about 2 minutes and only 5 minutes without air would cause permanent brain damage, then... I mentally scolded myself for thinking that, but he wanted to prepare himself with the awful scenario if it happened. But the painful burn was still there.

At the academy they said soldiers died, so they better get 'used' to it. This… this wasn't something he could just get used to. Just then Private lurched forward spewing water from his mouth, wheezing. Nigel patted his back and said, "Easy lad, Easy. You're okay…. And you boys scared me half to death!" Private began to laugh as he hugged his uncle.

"Sorry uncle Nigel", Private said as he calmed down. As soon as he let go of Nigel, Kowalski, Rico and I crushed him into a hug, sputtering apologies and scolding him for getting himself in danger. Private giggled and direct his attention to all three of us, while we sported confuse faces. "Guys, it's not like this hasn't happened before", Private said with a large smile and flushed cheeks. _Before?_ "Besides, I know how to swim as a human and i'm an experienced life coach and you guys were drowning. I couldn't just let you drown could I?"

He had a point… _experienced life coach?_ I have to look into this later on. "You know…", Private started, breaking my train of thought. "I could teach you how to swim"

"You sure you want to do this Private, I mean, you just…", I stopped myself not wanting to think about it anymore.

"Sure, I just need a minute to recover and...", Private stopped as he looked at the three of us. "Did you just jump in wearing that?" What? I looked down and realized I was soaked and only wearing a wet tank top and long johns, exposing most of my muscles. Kowalski was wearing a light green shirt and white pants and Rico was wearing a blue shirt with white pants. Private was the only one wearing a swimming suit.

My eyes narrowed and saddened a bit as I looked at the damage I did to him. There were two new holes in the suit with a scratch just slightly visible under the flaps of the outfit. Private stood up and motioned for them to walk over to the side of the pool. "Come on guys, I'll teach you how to swim so we can enjoy this lovely mornin'", Private said as he jumped in and everged floating on his back. "There are some stairs over there if you don't want to jump in." I looked to my other soldiers, questioning if they were going to jump. Well I wasn't going to wuss out in front of Private. Stepping towards the edge, I backflipped into the water, before going into the water I caught a glimpse of Private's amazed gaze.

I smirked as I landed into the water, but quickly held onto the ledge for concern of drowning. Kowalski and Rico also jumped in and Private led them to the ledge. He began to show us how to float by laying flat on our backs on the water. First was Rico, he panicked slightly as his ears went underwater, but Private cooed soft encouragement s to him and held his head and back to keep him steady. Eventually easing his hand off and letting Rico float on his own. Cheering him on with a cute and encouraging smile with Rico returning a toothy grin himself.

Next was Kowalski, he quickly adjusted to the water in his ears and relaxed, soon Private wasn't holding him and Kowalski laughed and gave an enthusiastic smile at being able to float. Private soon moved on to me and I held on to the ledge to project myself into the water. Private rested his hands on my shoulders and said, "Let go Skipper, i've got you." I let go of the ledge hesitantly and pushed myself forward foward. As my ears entered the water I panicked and held onto Private's hands as they held onto my head and back. "Skippah, It's alright. I'm right here, You're okay, sir. You're doing fine." I relaxed under his touch and kind words and allowed myself to trust in him.

"Skippah?", Private said softly. "I want you to slowly move your arms into a chicken position, then an airplane." I moved my arms into these positions like Private told me and looked up at him expectantly. "Now push them hard to you sides like a soldier." I pushed my arms back down quickly and noticed that I propelled myself forward onto Private's chest. "Oh, Skippah. You swam, you actually did with no help at all." Private then took both of his hands out of the water, grinning all the while as I grinned back to him like a child on christmas. Which it was going to be soon.

We swam back together towards the ledge and we spent the whole morning, and a bit of the afternoon learning how to swim from Private. Soon we were all swimming like professionals, all thanks to our little soldier. Once lunchtime came around we left the pool and went back inside. Well, after Private gave us some towels so we could keep the house clean and stay warm. We all made our way through the living room, where Nigel was dressed in new clothes, sorting out some books on the shelf.

As I looked at the coffee table there was picture I never noticed before. One of us, all together in the pool, laughing as we lifted Private up into the air and dunked him into the pool. So that's where Nigel went. I smiled softly at that moment, but then I remember that there was something else I needed to see. That other picture of Private and that guy with the white streak of hair. Who was that? But I realised something disturbing, something else that made me really anxious at getting to the bottom of this. In all those pictures, Private was a human...

A/N- Hey guys, so sorry for the late update, Midterms just came up So that took up most of my time this week. And I added in some special fetures to this chapter as compensation for the tardiness. I'll try to update sooner and add some more art to the chapters, but let me know what you guys think and I'll see you next time. Bye bye


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own POM

(No one's POV)

Skipper went to his room and changed immediately as he couldn't stand being in wet clothes. As he slipped on a blue T-shirt, his mind wandered to plan how he would go back into Private's room. He wanted to get to the box and find anything that would give him some insight on Private's past. He didn't understand why he was so bothered by this, or the fact that Private had other friends, or that he hasn't told them any of this before.

As he finished getting dressed, he stepped out of his room and quickly went towards Kowalski and Rico's rooms, wanting to discuss this matter with them. He walked into Kowalski's room and found both him and Rico already inside, talking about how strange everything was with Private. "Men, as you know, Private has been keeping some things from us for a while now. It's our priority as a team to know as much as we can from each other's lives in order to work with them better", Skipper says as he takes a seat on the bed.

"Yes, sir. In fact we were contemplating our options for infiltrating the room in order to gain access to the box again", Kowalski says, pulling out his clipboard. "So far we've gone through the option of going through the window at night, kidnapping him and taking him to the remote location of Kenya."

"And that helps, how?", Skipper asks raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I been tell him!", Rico exclaims while flailing his arms in emphasis.

"Well, then what about-", Kowalski began, but was interrupted by the sound of loud tapping in the next room. _Private's room_. The penguin team made their way out of Kowalski's room and walked towards Private's room. They creaked open the door and were greeted with the sound of orchestra music and the tapping of shoes. Opening the door a bit more, they saw Private dancing along to the music wearing his tap dancing shoes.

Private gracefully switched positions and was quick on his feet, shuffle, ball shift, broadway, brush, repeat. He began to spin on one foot and begin performing ballet, springing into the air. His movements continued to increase in speed, but remained gentle and elegant.

As the music began to raise in climax, Private jumped into the air landing into a perfect split on the ground. The rest of the team, who were watching intently from the door, let out a hiss and grimaced at the hard landing. Private's head whipped to them and his face flushed from embarrassment. "W-what… have y-you been watching me? This whole time?", Private said as he stood up. The others nodded, opening the door. Rico hesitated before he asked, "Did you, you know… 'urt yor… you know?" Private blushed and looked away to the side before responding, "No, it's… i'm fine."

"Since when do you know how to dance like that?", Kowalski inquired with slight awe edging at his face.

"Since I was little. It's just been awhile since i've danced… like this", Private says as rubbed his arm.

"Well, it was pretty impressive", Skipper said. Private smiled and looked at them and said, "Thank you Skipper. Oh! I just realized i've never shown you my room before! Come in, look around.", Private said as he gestured for them to enter. The team entered, relieved that the infiltration would be much easier than expected. Taking a good look around the room, they began to notice more items in the room than when they first entered.

A collection of instruments was now visible through Private's open closet. The collection composed of a guitar, a violin, a small electric piano, a flute, a trumpet and the ever-tragic triangle. Rico walked over to the guitar, throwing a questioning glance over to Private. _Did he used to play this?_ , Rico thought as he lifted the wooden instrument. Bring it over to Private, both Kowalski and Skipper looked over to Private, as if they also wondered that. "Oh, that's my g'itar", Private said. He then glanced around the room, while the other looked back at him questioning if he could play it. "Would you guys like me to play something?", Private said to fill the silence in the room.

"Sure", the guys simultaneously responded with eagerness. Private took the guitar from Rico and sat on the bed. He began to play _Labrinth- i'm jealous of the rain._ The others looked in awe and amazement. Everything he played was _perfect._ Private's fingers moved skilfully over every string, hitting every note and striking every detail. Kowalski, Rico and Skipper listened to the melodic music and to slowly relax. Private looked up with a sad smile as he ended the song, meating the dazed gazes of his teammates.

"Did you guys like it?", Private asked as he set the guitar down.

"Affirmative, young Private, but who taught you how to play that?", Skipper asked, trying to squeeze more information out of Private.

"A few old friends", Private said hesitantly.

"Are they the people in the pictures?", Kowalski asked, trying to center the questions to their specific needed information.

"Yes", Private said feeling as if he were shrinking into himself, feeling cornered into talking about them, about it…

"Will we mit th'm at the partie?", Rico asked, trying to find out if they needed to look out for them at the celebration.

"I don't know", Private said as let a frown finally pull on his face. "Look guys, I have to get somethings prepared for tomorrow, and I really don't want to talk about this."

"Private, as a team we want to know as much about each other as we can", Skipper said in his authoritative voice.

"Skippah, please...I- somethings are just better left alone", Private said as he stood up. "I promise we can talk about this someday, but I don't want to yet." With that Private walked out of the room, leaving his flustered teammates without any further of explanation. The rest of the penguin team, still determined on discovering what Private was hiding, crouched down and looked under the bed. At least the box would still give them some information, but when the looked under, the old box was gone. Private moved it.

A/N- Hi guys sorry for another late update, I had a lot of stuff on my plate. Well better late than never, right? Please leave a review I would love to hear your thoughts on this story, and shout out to **Penguin5689 and** **Kirby the Jolly Fellow** for following and favoriteing this story. So thank you all for the support and I shall see you guys next time, bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- i don't own pom

(No one's POV)

December 24th finally arrived and the team was preparing for the party at 5:30, which was only two hours away. Skipper was busy spreading gel on his hair, allining every hair to perfection and checking the mirror every few seconds. Kowalski was ironing his suit repeatedly and smoothing out every wrinkle. Rico was in his room, already dressed in his tuxedo, fumbling with his bowtie, not knowing how to tie it. Thought they wouldn't admit it, they were overly excited to meet other secret agents and the organization itself.

Private, however was taking his time getting ready. He wore a simple black tuxedo and a gold bowtie, but he was planning on wearing something extra. Private began to rummage through his old box of pictures he kept under his bed. They were all filled with pictures of his old friends and family, from before he went back to New york to live with Skipper, Kowalski and Rico. Carefully, he moved the treasured pictures around until he found an admiral blue bandana. He took hold of it and tied it around his arm, flexing it to make sure it didn't fall off.

He quickly put everything back in the box and placed it in his suitcase to take it home later on. A beeping sound interrupted him and he looked over to his bed stand to see his alarm clock illuminated with 4:10 P.M. "Oh dear, we're going to be late", Private muttered under his breath, taking his coat in hand and walking out his room.

(Private POV)

I walked downstairs already putting my coat on and buttoning it up, when I noticed my uncle was the only one downstairs. He was dressed in a tuxedo, but wore a tie instead of a bow tie. His style, I guess. "Uncle Nigel", I called from the stairs. "Is everyone else in the car?"

"I'm afraid not, lad", my uncle said with hints of disappointment and irritation in his voice "Could you go check up on your friends? We wouldn't want the host of the party to be miffed for our tardiness."

"Right oh, Uncle Nigel", I said as I ascended the stairs again to find my teammates. Really, what is taking so long? I head over to Kowalski's room first because judging from the sounds of argument inside, they were probably in there. Opening the door to the room, I was greeted with the loud arguments of all three of my superiors, all of them had a untied bow in their hands.

I cleared my throat i hopes of gaining their attention, luckily I did gain their attention. They stopped "chatting" and I realised they were sharply dressed and groomed, they were dressing to impress. "What's this all about?", I asked as I walked towards them. "We'll be late if you don't hurry up."

"Our apologies Private", Kowalski started. "We were about to head downstairs, but SOMEONE doesn't know how to tie a bowtie." Kowalski gave Skipper a pointed look.

"Well at least we aren't fumbling with our glasses every two seconds because they're crooked!", Skipper said raising his voice and smirking.

"You two arr naw help", Rico said in exasperation to Skipper.

"Hey!", Skipper said in defense.

"I concur with you on that, Rico, but I would also have to say you're a hypocrite", Kowalski said.

"Why I outta-", Rico began, but was cut off as I stepped in front of him with my arms outstretched in panic. I didn't want a full-on fight in my Uncle's house. "Guys please calm down", I pleaded in a desperate voice as I stepped closer to Rico taking the bow tie from his hands, Rico's grip had loosened enough for me to slip it easily off his hands.

Since yesterday, they've been more and more suspicious and nosy about my personal life. It's annoying, but I get it. They're curious and want to know about it, talk about it, but I can't. Too many memories go along with my past, some I would rather have forgotten, but still drag them along with me. It's unpleasant to have more reminders that I have them with me. At least they are being sensible about it and not forcing it out of me, they're probing. I don't like it.

I wrapped the bowtie around Rico's neck and skillfully tied it with my incredible muscle memory from three year ago. Always tying my bows and everyone else's, when it came to bow tying, they were what the French called, "incompétent". "Don't worry so much", I say in playful dismissal.

"Private, it's a party full of high ranking animal spies and very important people", Skipper exclaimed. "We have to at least look presentable." Normally I would have quoted my favorite book, _Ritz aNd cRakers_ , but I guess it's their choice in dictating their constrictions. "You will be fine, just relax", I respond as I move towards Skipper to tie his bowtie. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Kowalski fiddling with his glasses again.

"Kowalski?", I get his attention. "Would you like it if I find you some contacts to wear for the party?"

"Yes, that would be fine, Private", Kowalski responds with a smile as I go and help him with his bowtie. Soon we all walk out wearing our matching outfits and making our way down the stairs. Looking over to Kowalski, I noticed him blinking repeatedly and looking at his surroundings, I guess he liked the contacts. We made our way outside and entered my Uncle's car, ready for the party.

My uncle starts the car and we are finally pulling out of the driveway and making our way to the Pavilion. I slightly fidget with my shoulder, feeling the bump of the bandana tied on his arms through the coat. I'm nervous and scared, but I have to go see them because either I do it now and save myself the weight of regret later on or I avoid them and deal with the pain and have to do it later.

I look at the time on the car's radio screen and see it's 4:40 P.M. 50 minutes. 50 minutes till it all goes to hell…

-Time Skip-

We finally arrive outside the Pavilion of the tower of London, beautiful as always. We all step out of the car and make our way inside, slightly nervous and anxious. Walking in we are giving the view of a sea of people, all of them dressed formally and laughing, talking, and interacting with each other.

I stepped closer to Skipper as we walked in, deeper into the lounge area. It was a relatively large room with a green carpet, several small tables in the middle of the room, some leather couches and lights illuminating the people below them. There were people holding trays of champagne glasses and other drinks. There were people just sitting down and chatting it up. Then there was one guy wearing a red suit and admiral-blue bandana…. He was chasing a familiar-looking little girl with a seafoam green dress, brown hair in a braid and a pair of white shoes with red ribbons on them. The little girl was laughing all the way,"You'll never catch me uncle Benicio!" _**BENICIO!?**_

"Benicio?", I questioned as I looked to them, time seemed to stop as I stood petrified when he spotted me. The dark haired man called out with an Italian accent, "B-Bill?!"

A/N- Sorry again for late updates, I had a writers block with this story. I didn't know how I wanted to introduce the OC characters in this story. I figured it out though and I composed this story. I have been making art on this but I don't think i'll post it on deviant art just yet.

 **IMPORTANT NOTE_ I know not may people like oc characters but they are crucial for the story's drama. the following chapters shall deal with my oc characters, so please bare with me. Also** ** _ritz aNd cRakers is my own personal rant book i wrote. I don't know if you would like me to post it but let me know your thoughts on that._**

Any way that's all for today and I shall see you later. Bye. ****


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own pom**

 **Replies to reviews-**

 **Kirby the jolly fellow- Same here. I mean just imagine how much it really weighs down that you aren't the only person in someone's life. I mean, it's not bad, but it does make someone feel a bit less special, and that really does hurt sometimes. But lets see how that develops in this chapter...**

 **demiajaie- no the old friends are new people, never before seen. You'll meet a few in this chapter.**

 **Now onto the story!**

(No one's pov)

Private took off his coat quickly as he locked gazes with the Italian man known as Benicio. Benicio was about as tall as Rico, had black hair, brown eyes, wearing a red tuxedo top, blue bandana and black jeans. "Bill, is it really you?", Benicio said as he looked at Private up and down.

Kowalski stepped forward to address the stranger with nonchalant dismissal, "I believe you're mistaken. This is Private, he isn't who you're talking a-"

"It's me, Bill.", Private said, cutting off Kowalski and taking a few steps towards the "stranger". Skipper, Kowalski and Rico's eyes widen at Private's response and walk with him towards the stranger.

"Bill, your nam, nuh uh", Rico grunts in slight confusion.

"Actually it was, my name was a bit longer than just 'Tux'. That was a simple nickname", Private explained while walking up to the "stranger" tugging off the bandana on his arm. The rest of the penguin team remained confused and flustered at what this all meant and for the first time, noticed the bandana Private had on his arm.

"Bill, I cannotah believe itsa you", Benicio said as spotted the bandana on his arm, having a solemn look in his face. "I never thoughta you would came back and see us." Benicio got down on one knee and hugged Private. "It'sa really good to seea you again."

"It's really nice to see you too Benicio." Private said hugging Benicio back. "It was about time I came back home." _Home_. The team shuddered a bit in displease, Private's home was New York, with them. Not this Beninno guy, or whatever his name was. "Guys", Private said looking back towards them. "This is Benicio, one of my old friends. Benicio, these are my new friends and brothas from New York, we're also an elite commando unit."

Benicio looked over to the penguin team and held out his hand in greetings. "It'sa nice to meet you ...", Benicio said in a questioning manner to find out their names.

"Skipper, leader of the unit", Skipper said as he shook Benicio's hand. "I believe it also a pleasure meeting you Ben." He added sarcastically.

"It'sa Benicio", Benicio said with irritation edging at his voice. "I also happen to be the leader of the Antarctic glaciers."

"Are you referring to the elite spy unit, The Antarctic Glaciers?", Kowalski raised his hand to shake Benicio's. "Kowalski, the scientist of our unit."

"Benicio, and yes, I ama referring to thata unit. Why do you ask?", Benicio questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I just didn't believe you could be the leader of such a group as that, even less have been hired", Kowalski said with a satisfied smirk at his own taunts. Benicio's demeanor stiffened with clear irritation all over, except his face, which was stretched with a forced smile.

Benicio turned and held his hand out to Rico, simply saying, "I'ma Benicio, you are?"

Rico took his hand and and held it in a crushing grip, watching as Benicio's face twisted into a grimace of pain, smirking and responding with venom dripping in his voice, "Rico." Private stiffened as he saw how uncomfortable Benicio was, quickly going over to give him another hug, breaking up the handshake between him and Rico.

Rico lightly growled at Benicio, he didn't like this guy being here and just freely hugging and smiling at Private. "Hey Benny boy!", another guy called out with a slight Irish accent. He was wearing a green tuxedo top, same blue bandana, black pants, had red hair and brown eyes and was about 6' 3, same as Benicio. "We lost the munchkins through the crouwd of people."

"Sean, lookat who came!", Benicio called to the Irish man. He then stepped aside and held out Private towards Sean.

"Billy boy!", Sean said as he ran over to Private and held him in a crushing bear hug. The hug soon turned into Sean lifting Private and throwing him into the air, almost stopping all of the penguin team's hearts. "Sean, catch me!", Private squealed as he began to descend to the ground. Benicio and Sean both caught him in their arms as Private landed. They were a laughing mess to anyone who had bothered to look at them, but we're close friends seeing each other after a long time.

"Whare the fuck have you been laddie?", Sean said with a large grin on his face as he set Private down.

"Whoa!", Skipper said covering Private's ears quickly with his hands. "Don't swear in front of Private like that!" Kowalski stared wide eyed in shock and disgust at the foul language spoken to Private and Rico began to growl more audibly this time. However Sean remained oblivious and continued to smile at the group, knowing he was annoying them. "Who in the hell is this, Private you're yapping on about?"

"That would be me, Sean", Private said as he pulled Skipper's hands off his ears. "Don't worry guys, I've heard words like these before, especially coming from that foul trap of a mouth." Private gave Sean a joking smile with Sean returning a cheeky smile of his own. "And to answer your question Sean, I've been in New York."

"Ah, the apple state", Sean said with an amused tone to his voice. "Let me guess, these be your friends?", Sean said pointing at Kowalski, Rico and Skipper. At this point they were boiling with outrage at how Private was so comfortable with someone as vulgar as Sean, they couldn't stand it.

"Yes, these be me friends", Private responded while imitating Sean's accent, earning him a noogie from Sean himself. He then turned his attention to Private's teammates, interested in how he could rile them up more. "Top of the mornin to ya laddies, my name is Sean", He exclaimed holding his hand out to shake the others. Skipper reluctantly shook his hand and said, "Name's Skipper."

"I can't understand your accent, Skips", Sean replied while Skipper gave him a threatening glare. "Ha, just codding ya." Skipper's glare deepend and Private decide to intervene and said, "he means he's joking with you." Slowly Skippers face lightened up a bit, but he remained tense and irritated at Private's "friend".

Meanwhile, Sean took the time to turn over to Kowalski and extended his hand in greeting. "I'm Kowalski and you said you were Sean, correct?", the scientist asked in mild annoyance and disinterest.

"Bang on, Boyo", Sean said as he shook his hand firmly.

"You know, you said 'top of the morning' and it's near evening time, right?", Kowalski pointed out to at least piss off Sean a bit.

"Agh, Get outta that garden, man", Sean said with a large smile, with Benicio snickering in the background watching karma do its thing. Which was Sean's specialty.

"Heyya Sean", Benicio said restaining a hearty laugh as Sean turned to look at him. "Savage! What a mamaluke he looksa like right now." Benicio then let out a cackling laugh at how disgruntled and flutered the penguin team was getting. All except Private who was giggling at Sean's playful, bold personality.

Sean then moves on to Rico, who looked about ready to slap the man. Sean just held out his hand to him with a grin on his face and Rico began to reach for his hand. As Rico was about to grip his hand, Sean made his hand into a fist and made a fist-bump gesture. Rico groaned inwardly as his plans were thwarted by the clever man, he soon made his hand into a fist and returned the gesture roughly. "Rico", he grunted to Sean, trying to make his interactions as short as possible.

"Delira", Sean said happily, confusing and irritating Rico. He just said his name to him, how did he get it wrong already?

"Rico", he said again.

"Like I said, delira", Sean said, smile widening. He liked annoying the crap out of these guys. It wasn't that he had any beef with them, but they were messing with Benicio, his leader. Nobody messed with someone in their team and got away with it. He made sure of that. Bill, or 'Private' as he heard them call his old friend, wasn't responsible for anything his new friends did, so he just messed around with them a bit for amusement and payback. If Private wasn't here, he would have turned this into a fist fight long ago.

"He means 'Delighted', Rico", Private said with a smile at the misunderstanding, but deep inside knew that would have gotten ugly pretty soon. Sean turns back to Private and gives him a playful punch in the arm and says, "It's good to see you again, Bill. Is it still Bill? Or Private?"

"Private, now at least", Private says as he shoots both Benicio and Sean a smile. _Now at least_. How many alliuses did he have?

"Oh, I seea you all have coats with you", Benicio said as he took notice of the black coat Private was carrying and the coats the team was wearing. "Why don'ta we head to the dining area and seta your stuff down."

"Hey Ben, what about the little munchkins?", Sean asked in concern.

"Agh, Frankie can handle the kiddos for a bit-a", Benicio responded. "Follow me, i'll show you to the dining area." Benicio then walked off with Sean with the rest of the Penguin team following him.

A/N- well that's today's chapter, i shall be updating a bit more frequently now, so tune in for that. I have something planned for valentines day so stick around for that. Leave a review and let me know your thoughts on this I would love to hear them. So, I'll see you all later, Enjoy the party!


	12. Chapter 12

**-Replying to Comments-**

 **Demiajaie- I'm so glad you find it** **interesting. I will definitely continue to write this and finish it. I hope you enjoy this chapter for the meantime.**

 **Now onto the story...**

Disclaimer- I don't own pom

(Nobody's POV)

They soon made their way into a large room with multiple tables and chairs, there were many lights, candles, but there were barely any people in the area. They were all probably at the lounge area. A stage was in the middle with a piano and microphone on it, currently no one was on stage.

"You guys can set your stuff over at our table, tiss our pleasure to share", Sean said as he headed towards a large table near the stage. At the table there was super secret agent Nigel conversing with another man. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a gold lining, red tie, and black dress pants. He was slightly taller than kowalski, definitely older judging from his graying blonde hair, which was slicked back with gel, much like Nigel's.

Private's eyes widened at two realizations, one, he didn't notice his uncle go ahead of them, two, the man his uncle was talking to was his old boss! "Uncle Vicktor!", Private exclaimed as he made his way over to them, pacing to them quickly before he bumped into someone. Someone _very_ tall. He was about 6' 10, he had black shaggy hair, hazel eyes, and a large scar running from his eyebrow, down his eye and lip onto his chin, on the right side of his face. He wore a black tuxedo with the same blue bandana.

The man towered over the small, young Private and the penguin team got into an attack position in case the stranger tried anything. "Bill, is that you?", the man asked as he lifted him up to get a better look at him. Once private was a few feet off the ground the man squinted his eyes, sniffed a bit and then let out a hearty laugh. "It is you!"

"Yeah, it's me Markus! Nothing gets past your nose does it?", Private said as he poked Markus' nose and made a 'boop' sound.

"Nah, but you darn hekkin' spooked the daylights out of me!", Markus said as he dropped Private to the ground, with Private landing with a thud on the ground. Private heard a few audible gasps and growls from his teammates and Markus himself, but was far too distracted from what he saw as he landed on the ground. From the floor he got a view from under the tables and saw clearly a man tied up and gagged, eyes open wide with fear.

"FRANKIE!", Private yelled as he ducked under the table and pulled the poor guy from under the table. Markus quickly was at his side along with Sean and Benicio untying him from his binds. Skipper, Kowalski and Rico began untying the guy as well and Skipper quickly ordered, "Kowalski, analysis!"

"It appears the man has been tied up and left to be hidden out of view, mostly likely by someone with bad intentions", Kowalski said as he untied the last rope.

"Well, you're right about most of that", said the man known as 'Frankie', as he ripped off his gag with his newly freed hands. Frank was a guy, about 6' 2, had golden brown hair, green eyes, a yellow tuxedo with black pants and same blue bandana on his neck.

"Frankie what happened?", Private asked with concern as Markus helped him stand up.

"Uhg, the devil's henchmen tied me up and left me to rot under a table after they interrogated me", Frank said as he brushed himself off .

"Devil's henkman", Rico said, nodding and smiling, before he said, "Wait, what?"

"Right", Skipper said, giving him an awkward smile and grabbing Private's arms. "Let's just back away slowly…"

"Um, Frank", Sean said as he put a hand on Frank's shoulder." I don't think you're the full shilling right now. Did you get a bit past the cups?"

"No, i'm talking about the kids!", Frank exclaimed. "They tied me up again, after you all stopped helping me chase them!"

"Oh, gosh darn it, where are the kids?!" Markus said in a panic as he looked around. "Oh the boss will have our hides, if the doesn't kill us first."

"Oh, we're gonna be in drobes after this", Sean said as he put his head in his hands.

"stanna mabaych- ", Benicio said before being cut off by Private smacking him up the head.

"Benicio!", Private scolded. "We don't swear at a party!"

"Hey, he swore before-a me", Benicio exclaimed while rubbing his head and pointing at Sean. "How come he doesn't get hit?"

"Because he can't be helped", Private said while walking towards the boss, or his uncle Vicktor. "Look maybe Vicktor knows where they are. He's their fattha, he has to know."

"And if he ain't know where they're at?", Markus asked.

"Well, get ready to dig your graves, men", Private said as he headed towards the table again.

"There goes our brave lieutenant colonel", Markus said as he followed Private.

"Lieutenant colonel? But he's a private", Kowalski said as he and the rest of the team walked along with them.

"Oh, well before he transferred out to your location, he used to be our high ranking officer and best spy in the association", Sean said as they continued walking. "Did he ever tell you about this?"

"Negative", Skipper said now turning his attention to Private who was talking to Markus and laughing along with him. To them, Private was never one to keep secretes. He was an open book. Then the words he said really sunk in, after the pang of betrayal, "A high ranking officer? And a spy?!"

"Private never showed any skills or behavior to show he was capable of that!", Kowalski said, quickly thinking back to any times Private showed any moments of superiority and extreme skills.

"Yah!", Rico agreed, having not much to say about the situation. Private did have his moments in which he could get them out of trouble… Okay, many moments, but who would have thought he used to hold that type of position?

"Well, there's a lot you don't know then", Benicio said cutting into the conversation. Just as Skipper was about to ask for elaboration on that, they had already arrived at the table, coming to face Private's former boss.

A/N- HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! I hope you are having a good day, if not, let's hope it get's better. So, I kept my promise of faster updates and here it is. I really hope you liked it, but leave me a review to let me know your thought on it. As you can see, I'll reply to you before every chapter. I'm so happy today, even though i am a lonely introvert, I am happy. Thx all of you who have read and supported my stories, It means a lot to me that you guys would read this fantasy and ideas most people would call trash. Thank you guys again and I'll see you soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Discalimer- I don't own POM

 **Finally! chapter 13!**

"Well, there's a lot you don't know then", Benicio said cutting into the conversation. Just as Skipper was about to ask for elaboration on that, they had already arrived at the table, coming to face Private's former boss.

"Uncle Vicktor!", Private said while going over to the man known as Vicktor.

"Ah, Bill, so the talk is true. Bill Michaels has returned home", Vicktor said, slimmers of a russian accent punctuating his words. He stood from his chair, where he was seated, revealing his tall stature of 6' 11, all magnified by his muscular form and calm, collected posture. In a word he could be described as dignified.

Vicktor extended his hand and greeted Private with a warm smile as he took his small hand, shaking it firmly. "It is good to see you again, Bill. Your presence is always enjoyed and welcomed."

"Likewise, uncle Vicktor", Private said with a smile, before going back to the task at hand. "Uncle Vicktor, have you seen Tanya, Zach and Luka anywhere?"

Vicktor raised an eyebrow, bringing his gaze to everyone else behind Private, briefly acknowledging Skipper, Kowalski and Rico. "Have you lost track of my children?", Vicktor said, letting out an exasperated sigh as they nodded unisonly. "How?"

"We all got a bit sidetracked at Bill's, I mean Private's arrival and we thought Frank could look after them", Benicio answered looking at his team, and landing his gaze on Frank, as he would have to explain himself. Talk about throwing someone under the bus…

"Um, I got tied up and they left me under a table", Frank said while rubbing the back of his neck. "They did that after interrogating me about St. Nicholas' whereabouts…"

"Oh dear god", Vicktor put a hand to his forehead and looked up to the ceiling. "Could you not have kept them entertained them a bit longer Frank? You know what kinds of disturbances, dare I say **damage** , my kids could cause."

"I tried to keep them in one place, but Tanya gagged me before I could say more", Frank said in his defense. "I tell you, those kids are going to murder me and shove my body in a lake one day!"

Just as Vicktor was about to proceed with a plan at capturing his children, they were interrupted with a few of high-pitched squeals. The Antarctic Glaciers team started to panic as they saw three kids running towards them, looking no more than 8 years old, holding the ropes that were discarded a while ago. Markus was quick to run behind Vicktor, while Sean and Benicio struggled to hide under the table, Frank was the only one left without a hiding space.

Soon the kids made a beeline for Frank yelling to each other. The girl with the dark brown hair in a braid, in the seafoam dress with the white, red ribboned boots yelled out, "Zach, hold him down!" Soon a boy with light brown hair, wearing a blue tuxedo and bowtie, ran towards Frank tackling him to the ground, Frank yelling in surprise and fear as he tumbled down. "Tanya, tie him up!", said the boy named Zach.

"Alright, just keep him still!" The girl known as Tanya ordered. "Luka get the bat, you can be the intimidator!" As she said that, a little boy, who looked to be about five, ran towards them dragging a baseball bat. He was very small, had blonde ruffled hair and a large smile on his face, showing a gap between his two front teeth. He wore a white dress shirt, red tie, and an oversized black tuxedo top, which covered his hands and had the sleeves dragging on the floor.

"Twell us where santy claus is SPY!", The little boy, known as Luka, said as he raised the bat over his head.

"Look I don't know what to tell you", Frank said as he looked up at Luka, who still wore a sinister smile on his face. He looked over to Marcus, who stood behind the kid's father. "Marcus! Your man's best friend, so help your friend here!"

"No!", was Markus' only answer as he ducked behind his boss again.

"Boss?", Frank said in a pleading voice, but noticed he was shaking his head and holding his hands up.

"You know my awms awe getting weally tiwed", Luka said as he looked down at Frank. "In fact, I think i'll dwop them."

"No, nonnonononono", Frank said. "I'm only an engineer, someone please help me!"

"Alright, calm down kids", Skipper said as he finally decided to intervene. This was honestly amusing to him, watching an object of his jealousy, even if it wasn't directly aimed towards Frank, was satisfying to watch. He walked towards them nonchalantly and bent down on one knee to address Luka. "Kid, why don't you just give me the bat."

"Zach, tackle and execute!", Tanya yelled as she saw the strange man approaching her adopted little brother. Zach, her twin brother, ran past her and tackled Skipper, pinning him to the ground and squeezing a nerve on Skippers neck that made him ultimately helpless under him.

"Kowalski, Rico, get the kid off me, don't use force", Skipper said as he struggled slightly under Zach, who had already tied him up. Kowalski quickly ran through his options and proceeded to snatch the kid up from Skipper, but got stopped when Zach ran under his legs, pulling a rope along with him. Zach expertly doged any arms and hands that tried to stop him and was able to circle around Kowalski, entangling him in the rope. After Kowalski was tangled in a web of rope, Zach ran aside and pulled the rope, tying Kowalski up.

Meanwhile Rico tried running towards Luka, who still held the bat, but stopped in his tracks as Tanya ran in front of him. She ran at Rico and tackled him to the ground. Rico yelled incoherently at her while resisting being tied up as well, Tanya held him down, but clearly struggled holding down a weapons expert. "Luka!", Tanya yelled at the little boy, gaining his attention from his current interrogation on poor Frank.

"What?", Luka asked innocently at his older sister, looking away from Frank, who was currently murmuring prayers in the floor.

"Do your thing", Tanya said with a smirk. Luka walked over, dragging the bat with him. Rico looked up at the kid, scoffing at how he would be intimidated by a kid with a bat. He worked with things worse than that, how will this scare him?

"We shall gwant thee clemency-", Luca said as he held the bat and rested it on his shoulder. Groans escaped the mouths of his siblings, but stopped as he continued, "- if you do the splits! Do the splits!" Rico looked up in disbelief of what he heard. He was being ordered to do the splits by some toddler!

"Nuh uh!", Rico said as he shook his head in refusal.

"Do the splits!", Luka said as he raised the bat over his head and shook his head back and forth, all while screeching his head off. You would think he was possessed! Rico proceed to do the splits and winced as he started to lower his body to the ground, not accustomed to this position of his legs. He hit the ground with a dud and winced again as his lower body muscles tensed at the stretch, but it was worth it to get the kid to stop yelling.

"See was that so hard!", Zach said from where he was still pulling the ropes on Kowalski and Skipper. "Alright now gag them and then- " He got cuff off from a whistle noise. They all turned their gazes to a woman who wore a long red, strapless gown, long gloves, held a fan and had a feather in her brown hair, which was in a sophisticated bun and braid crossbreed.

"Kids, have you gone completely mad, untie your poor uncle Frank and- ", the woman stopped mid sentence, acknowledging the commando team that was currently tied up. "-these young men. And apologize to your uncle Bill, who just came all the way from New York to come see you, and you tied up his friends."

The kids eyes widened as they looked at the men they tied up and then lifted their gazes to the panicked eyes of Private. "UNCLE BILL!", the kids yelled in absolute glee as they abandoned their hostages and ran to Private. They jumped on him, almost tackling him, but still had enough force to send him toppling to the ground.

A/N- Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've been really busy lately, working on a new story. Hint- undertale AU, So I'm a bit busy with that. Anyway tell me what you think of this chapter, Review or follow, i dunno. But, I gotta go now, see ya later!


	14. Chapter 14

**-Replying to Comments-**

 **R34L STRANGER- that will actually be answered in future chapters, so if you stick with us you'll find out really soon.**

 **And onto the story**

Disclaimer- I don't own POM

The kids eyes widened as they looked at the men they tied up and then lifted their gazes to the panicked eyes of Private. "UNCLE BILL!", the kids yelled in absolute glee as they abandoned their hostages and ran to Private. They jumped on him, almost tackling him, but still had enough force to send him toppling to the ground.

"Oh god! Thank you Ms. Natalia!", Frank said as he got up from the ground.

"No need to worry, Frank", Natalia said as she opened up the fan.

"Kids, it's nice to see you all too!", Private said as he held all three of the kids, with Luka hanging onto his arm.

"Uncle Bill, where have you been?", Tanya asked hugging Private's neck.

"Where you fighting criminals?", Zach asked with curiosity.

"Did you go to another planet?" Tanya asked.

"How did you get back?", Zach cut in again.

"Did you get eaten?"

"Was it an alien?"

"Did you bring us a rock?"

"Yeah a rock!"

"I want a rock from the moon!"

"I want a rock from mars!"

"I want a wock fwom the sun!", Luka said as he swung from Private's arm. Meanwhile all the people in the room marbled at how patient Private was being with the little demonic children. Private always was good with children, maybe this is where he got it from.

"No, I didn't go to space", Private said calmly, but earned himself a few 'awws' of disappointment, but was quick to add, "because if I did, I couldn't have gotten here in time to see you!" The kids quickly lightened up and hugged Private from his waist and legs.

"Oh! Uncle Bill!", Tanya said in realization that his uncle was home with them. "Now that you're here you can help us with our special christmas project!"

"And what is this project, if I may ask", Private said smiling at Tanya.

"We want to capture Santa Claus", Zach exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh dear", Vicktor muttered to himself and threw a questioning glance at his wife, Natalia, who returned a concerned look herself.

"Why would you munchkins want to do that?", Sean asked as he and Benicio emerged from under the table.

"Yeah, you know ,Santa's got a huge job to carry out every christmas. Taking toys to every child in the world", Markus said, stepping around from behind his boss.

"Aren't you kids afraid of being put on the naughty list?", Skipper said as he and Kowalski helped Rico stand up from the split position.

"No", Luka said bluntly. "Uncle Sean says, we awen't naughty if we awen't caught!" Everyone turned to look at Sean, who shifted nervously at the new attention he gained.

"Before you all kick and boot me with punishments for my choice of words", Sean started in his own defense. "I'd just like to say, my words were, 'The fuzz won't get me if I ain't caught'"

"What is the meaning behind these words, Sean?", Vicktor said in suspicion on what his subordinate did.

"Let's just say the gammy looking thing on the car has something to do with it", Sean said dismissing the conversation.

"Anyways", Private said directing his attention back on the kids. "What on earth would you want with Santa?"

"We wanted to know whewe his shack was", Luka said while hugging Private tightly. "Is that bawd?"

"If we're bad are you going to leave again?", Tanya looked at Private with sad glint in her eyes. Zach's face fell and Luka's lower lip trembled and his eyes widened, tearfilled. Private crouched down and set Tanya down on the floor, he was about to say something, but was cut off by Luka who started to cry and clung to his uncle, hugging his neck to keep him from leaving.

"Please don't go away agwain!", Luka wailed into his shoulder.

"We were just curious, and we wanted to know", Tanya added as she started sniffling and looking at the ground.

"And Uncle Frank is the smartest guy we know, we thought he might know where he is", Zach said as he looked at the ground too.

"Plwease!", Luka wailed into his shoulder, cut off by a series of hiccups and sharp pauses in his words. "Plwease don't leave!"

"Oh, Kids", Private opened his arms wide and Tanya and Zach launched themselves at Private. "I'm not gonna leave if you do something bad. Sure, I might get sad, but i'll always want to see you kids, and if I do leave. It'll be just to go home."

"But you're home, here with us!", Tanya said as she started crying on Private's shoulder.

"Well, it's more like having two homes", Private said as he lifted all three children up. _Two homes?_ , the penguin team thought as Private said this. Private's home was in New York, with them. "I have a home in New york and a home here with all of you"

"Will you at least come see us every once in a while", Zach asked as he hugged his uncle.

"Yeah and not wait until we're old to see us again?", Tanya added.

"Pwease?", Luka pleaded.

"Oh, of course i'll see you bit more often, young grashoppahs", Private said as he swung the kids around. "So about this plan of yours?"

"Bill, please tell me you aren't going to go along with it", Natalia said to Private, wearing a frown on her face.

"Actually, Momma", Luka cut in. "I think i'd wather stay hewe fow cwistmas, I want to play with uncle Bill"

"I second that!", Tanya and Zach exclaimed together.

"Oh thank god!", Natalia said in relief, but quickly composed herself. "Oh Bill, I forgot to ask. Who are these young men?" Private turned around and looked at his friends, who were watching them from the side.

"We would also like to know who all these people are, young Private", Skipper said as he walked towards him, with Kowalski and Rico following along.

"Guys, these are my friends and family", Private said with a proud smile, unknowingly unleashing a floodgate of emotions to the humanized penguins.

A/N- Hey guys, hope you all liked this chapter, sorry for the late updates, I'll make sure to update at least a bit more frequently and update my deviant art account, but let me know what you guys think. Leave a review, I will return your comments an i'll see you all soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter, this one was a doozy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Pom

"AWW", all three kids said and pouted in disappointment.

"But if you'd really like me to tell you", Private said as he saw people coming into the dining room. "I'll tell you stories at the table when we eat."

"Yay!", The kids yelled as they hugged Private and ran back to their seats in the table.

"Hello uncle Nigel", Private greeted as he also took his seat with the kids.

"Hello there, lad", Nigel said as he sat down too. "Everyone take a seat, they shall be serving the food soon, if memory serves."

"It appears to have", Vicktor said, taking his seat along with his family. Once everyone was seated, they noticed that a lot more people have also seated themselves at a table. A few waiters also came into the room all carrying menus and trays with water and champagne. One waiter made its way to their table.

"Oh My god", Markus said with his mouth gaping at the waiter.

"Look at our fucking waiter!", Sean said as he began to cackle.

"Oh wow!", Benicio said tauntingly at the waiter.

"Look who got hekkin stuck on waiter duty!", Markus yelled out and burst into laughter, doubling over, gaining the attention from a few other people, chuckles rising in the crowd.

"No Manches Mark!", the waiter said as he set the menus on the table and raised the tray of drinks above his head.

"No seas cabron, Jose Finley Martinez Chappe", Benicio responded in spanish.

"Hey, I didn't want to get stuck on waiter duty!", Finley said as he set lowered the tray a bit.

"Oh yeah, let's recall how you came in possession of this job?", Sean asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at Finley.

"Okay, so I might have crashed the bosses' Bugatti Chiron", Finley said as he lowered his voice and looked off to the side. Private's eyes widened at the news, that was his car!

"Mhh hmm", Vicktor grunted as he nodded to confirm this.

"Hey, but it was Sean's fault we were running from the mafia", Finley said in his defense. "Besides it's not like the owner's here to use…" His words died in his throat as he looked down at Private, his former boss and owner of the car he crashed. "AH QUE LA CHINGADA!", Finley yelled in surprise and the tray of drinks flew into the air, landing on Private, drenching him in water and alcohol.

"Oh dear", Private said as he stood from his chair.

"Oh, it was an accident, I SWEAR boss", Finley said in fear of what would happen, now that his boss was back.

"Oh Finley, it's fine, these things happen", Private said playfully shrugging it off.

"Lo siento mucho", Finley said, apologizing to Private.

"Really, it's fine Finley, but what was that about my car?", Private asked as he extended his arms from his body watching the bubbly champagne drip from his black and white suit.

"Um…", Finley said as he backed away a bit.

"Hey!", Sean yelled as he stood up, taking Private's attention."Why don't we find you a change of clothes, you look like a blind cobblers thumb right now."

"And you smell like booze", Markus said sniffing the air.

"We mighta have your old suit in the car", Benicio said standing up.

"Thanks guys", Private said as he walked towards them taking a few napkins along with him. "And hey, Finley", Private called, gaining his attention. "Don't think this conversation is ovah. Capisce?"

"C-claro que si, I mean.. Yes boss!", Finley said, taking a nervous gulp.

"Skippah, sir. I'll just be a moment", Private said as he approached Skipper.

"Oh, don't worry, young Private", Skippah said ruffling Private's wet hair.

"Thank you, and could you order me a grilled salmon while i'm gone", Private said as he began to walk along with Benicio.

"Noted and accounted for, Private", Kowalski said writing it down on a little notepad he had with him.

"Thanks!", Private yelled as he exited the room.

"Welcome", Rico yelled back with a smile edging on his face.

(Skipper's POV)

I watched as Private left the room, still dripping wet, leaving with that Benicio guy. Turning back to the people on the table I found myself throwing side glances at Kowalski and Rico. To be honest I didn't like any of Private's old friends, the kids were bearable, but barely. I couldn't pin down exactly what was so bothersome about them, but I didn't like it.

I felt Kowalski elbow me on my side and looked at him for an explanation, only to have him push his notepad onto my lap. It read, 'Should we make small talk, sir?' I only nodded my head and looked to Rico, who also nodded. As I looked up, I saw everyone was ordering something, with our waiter, Finley, writing everything down on his own notepad.

Their eyes were trained on us, as if to see if we would attack, we were doing likewise. Even if Private is friends with these 'strangers', that doesn't mean we can let our guard down.

"What would you guys like to order?", Finley asked us waiting patiently for our respond.

"I think we'll all be having grilled salmon", I answered for my team.

"Cool, and I'll bring a tray of drink for you to choose from", Finley said before muttering, "Maybe this time I won't drop it." He walked away with everyone's orders and left us in awkward silence with the other team in the table.

"So, you boys are from new york?", Vicktor asked all of a sudden gaining our attention.

"Yes sir, a penguin commando team", Kowalski answered immediately.

"Penguins? Just penguins?", Natalia asked as she cradled Luka in her arms, keeping him entertained with her fan.

"Yup, why?", I asked, genuinely confused at what they were insinuating.

"Well, usually most animal teams are composed of various different species", Vicktor responded. "Well saying from personal experiences with the teams in the association and our partnering with the North Wind"

"You meet them be'ore?", Rico asked, hoping they weren't the only ones who had a bad encounter with them.

"Oh yes, they were a pain in the ass!", Sean said in exasperation.

"Do you just let him curse around your kids?", I asked in concern for the kids.

"Yes, he can't be helped", Natalia and Vicktor both responded in sync.

"Anyways", Sean said ending the conversation about himself. "They were all caught up with their fancy gadgets and my god are they self-righteous hypocrites, especially that wolf guy."

"Hey!", Markus said quickly. "Watch it bunny! He may be a pain in the ass, but we're still cousins, in a way."

"Hey, I'm a hare, not a bunny", Sean said correcting Markus. "Private also met them too, thought back then we were using our human forms in that mission." _Makes sense why Classified didn't recognize him, I guess_.

"So right now, You're all humans?", Kowalski asked in amazement. Of course it took us this long to come up with this type of technology.

"Yes", Frank said from his seat. "I developed this technology, some years ago as a penguin. Lucky for us, my work as not dispersed to the villain community. From my careful calculations and consideration, no one else has access to this."

"So what types o an'mals arr you?", Rico asked. _Well this will be interesting…_

"I'm a genetically height modified adelie penguin from Britain", Frank answered. _Genetically modified what?_

"I'm an Alaskan husky", Markus said as he tapped his chin, right on top of his large scar. _What happened to him for that to happen?_

"I'm a mountain hare, from Ireland", Sean said with a proud smile. _Well that explains a lot._

"I'm a Tigon", Vicktor said, quickly noticing my confused expression, he added, "I had a lion for a father and a tiger for a mother, I'm a hybrid." _Well that's something I don't see everyday_

"I'm a lynx, as well as Zach, my son", Natalia said. "Tanya is a siberian tiger and Luka is a kitten, more specifically a munchkin cat." _Munch-what?_ "We're a mixed family and we adopted Luka as our own, explaining how a domestic cat is in our family"

"Benicio is an Emperor penguin and well, you know the rest", Vicktor finished.

"Well that's a large variety of animals", Skipper said as he looked from one person to the other.

"Indeed it is, but it never hurts to have variety", Natalia said as she turned to look at the exit to the room. "Oh, here comes bill."

I turn around in my chair to see private walking towards us, wearing a purple vest, red bow tie, maroon jeans, a large smile and blush on his cheeks. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks and I looked over to Kowalski and Rico, they wore blushes of their own. Private walked up to us and twirled around, asking, "So.. how do I look?"

Honestly, he looked amazing. The vest was just his perfect size, showing a little bit of his lean muscles and curves of his body connecting to his slender hips and legs. The bow tie brought the color of his eyes into more focus and his newly dried hair was slightly curled and parted, giving him a stunning appearance. And that smile… gosh.

"You look amazing Private", I said as I looked at him up and down.

"You are looking stunning in that outfit Private", Kowalski said and Rico gave a thumbs up and large smile to Private while nodding his head in agreement.

"Aww, thanks guys", Private said as he was about to take his seat, but Rico pulled the chair for him. "Thank you, Rico"

We all settled down again and began small talk, mostly with Private starting the conversation as anything else would result in awkward silence... Or a fight. I still don't like or trust these people.

A/N- This was fun to write and Finely was even funnier, "AH QUE LA CHINGADA", Oh my god, I was laughing non stop. Imagine basically telling your boss you crashed their car. Oh my god. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, leave a review I would like to hear your thoughts on this.

 **Important**

 **I am working on another story for young justice it's called, "The Memory of The Dead", Go check that out if you'd like, I would also recomend following this and that story if you want to read it, I am juggling with posting for both of these stories so I don't know when i might update this one. Please go check that out if you like Dick Grayson and want to see what shall happen to him in that story. Anyways now I gotta go, Bye bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**-Replying to comments-**

 **Kermittheisabel- YES, I shall do that at some point, but thanks for helping me out with my stories and what not. Also, I still have your pencil pouch...**

 **And now onto the story-**

We all settled down again and began small talk, mostly with Private starting the conversation as anything else would result in awkward silence... Or a fight. I still don't like or trust these people.

(Kowalski's POV)

After a half-hour of small conversing, the food arrived and we all began to eat. In the meantime Private began to tell stories about our missions, including the one where he went to the moon. The kids seemed so happy to see Private, everyone does, why did he leave anyway?

I mean, it's not that we don't enjoy Private's company back in New York, but… if he had all this, why trade it for us?

In my deep analysis of the situation, I began to tune out the conversation, but something caught my attention… the Arctic Glaciers were talking about their humanization device.

I snapped back into attention and focused on the conversation, slightly confused as they were in mid sentence.

"... we turned into humans a lot, mostly for missions which included a high concentration of people in the area", Vicktor said as he reached for a glass of champagne.

"Indeed, Bill… Er, Private turned into a human multiple times as well", Natalia commented. "That would explain his slow aging, if you had any questions about that."

"What do you mean?", I asked fully curious of the process of becoming humans, especially Private's exposure to it.

"Well, ah because Private turned into-a human, when he was a little bambino, he no longer ages like a penguin, mora like a human.", Benicio explained as he also reached for a few champagne glasses for him and his team. "So if you were born somewhere around the same time, Private would be-a younger because of the aging changes."

Skipper, Rico and I turned to Private with a questioning glare, why wouldn't he tell us any of this? Apparently Private understood because he responded with, "It didn't come up in a conversation a lot." Private then began to reach for a glass himself. I thought he was going to get water, but he actually reached for a champagne glass!

"Whoa there. Private let me get you a glass of water", I said, thinking he just can't reach them.

"Actually, I was reaching for a champagne glass", Private said. Does he know this drink has alcohol in it.

"Private, do you know that drink has alcohol in it, right?", Skipper asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yes, but I know how to handle my alcohol", Private responded, oblivious to how concerning his statement was.

"Wha!?", Rico exclaimed, worried and slightly mad. I feel the same, knowing Private has drank before.

"Yes, lad we would like some more elaboration on that", Nigel said in a demanding voice. I'm surprised and utterly shocked his uncle didn't know about this.

"Well these goofs", Private said while gesturing at his previous team. " accidentally got me drunk off Nyquil."

(Private's POV)

I proceeded to tell them about what happend, or else I wouldn't be left alone about it for months.

-Flashback-

 _I was about eleven years old as a human and I had gotten sick…._

"Achooo!", I sneezed and coughed frantically to clear my throat of mucus and flem. "Guys, please just call my Uncle." I could barely keep myself upright and awake, my fever was raging and I felt so dizzy from lack of air from my clogged nose.

"Um, I don't think that would be the best idea", Benicio said nervously. "He'll skin us if he or the boss knows we let you be experimented on."

"Ben, it was consensual-", I said stopping as I let out a large sneeze that made my head throb and by whole body ache. At this point I was wheezing for air.

"Hey, hey", another one of my team members said as they lifted me up in their strong arms. He was exactly 7ft tall, had black hair with a white dyed streak in the front, blue eyes and was really strong. "Hey Bill, don't pass out on us yet."

"M'kay Ron", I said as clinging onto him for warmth as chills ran up and down my body, while my head burned, making me feel sick. Ron, or more specifically, Ronnie McGuire, was keeping me upright and spitting out orders to everyone. He then called for Frank, or his adoptive brother, to come and help me.

"What is it now, Ron….?", Frank's words died in his throat as he looked upon me and his older brothers withering patience.

"Frankie", Ronnie said calmly, but I could tell he was keeping his cool by the hair. "Please help us with this." He gestured to me, right as I started hacking up a lung.

"Um, I don't have a lot of experience in the medical field", Frank said as he pulled on a lab coat, goggles, gloves and a mask to get closer to me. You know being a germaphobe and all when he was younger.

"Well then, pull something out of yer arse or something, cuss we don't know what do do with a sick child!", Sean exclaimed as he threw his arms in exasperation.

At the time I was a barely turned human and only a four year old penguin. Everyone else was around their 17s or 16s, and they didn't know much about the human anatomy since it was still new to all of us.

"Well, we could give him Nyquil to alleviate some of the symptoms of…", Frank said and stopped to reconsider what was it that I had. The experiment was more of a check on human anatomy from animal, so my condition was a mix of various diseases to test my bodily reactions to them. "Whatever I injected into him."

So Ronnie carried me over to another part of the headquarters building, leading my to my quarters. Sean, Benicio and Frank followed along, as well as Markus, who at this time was a dog, Ronnie being his owner. Once he got me to my quarters he laid me on the bed and propped me up with pillows.

"Alright, make a cure or something for him Frankie", Ronnie said as he stood up. He turned to Benicio and Sean and said, "You guys give him the Nyquil thingy, and make sure he's feeling okay. I have to go meet Vicktor for the meeting, If he is somehow worse, I swear to god i'll drop you all into a highway intersection."

I heard Sean and Benicio audibly gulp and Ronnie step out of the room with Markus following him. "Okay, Benicio give me the cough medicine", Sean said as he walked over to me.

"I'll go make a cure for his condition", Frankie said as he began to exit the room.

"Hey Frank!", Benicio called before he could leave. "How much of this stuff should we give him?"

"Look, I don't know, just pour some into a cup or something, or have him drink from the bottle. Just make sure he doesn't down the whole thing."

"Are you-a sure?"

"I'm an engineer, not a doctor", Frankie said as he left.

"O-Okay", Benicio said hesitantly.

"Alrighty then, give me the bottle", Sean said as he took the bottle and emptied half of its contents in a cup and handed it to me.

"Alright Bill, justa drink it all so you can feel better faster." Benicio said coaxing me to drink. So I did. In the meantime, they bothered to read the ingredients, they didn't know what half of the stuff was so they gave me cup after cup while they continued reading. They soon realized the cough medicine had a ten percentage content of alcohol, and looking at the once filled bottle, they realized they got me drunk.

"Oh no", Benicio said as he looked over to me, being a buzzed giggly bitch. "Sean, this stuff… it's not for kids."

"Oh boy", Sean said as he took the cup I had in my hand from me.

"H-Heyyassss", I said in a drunken manner. To be honest I felt slightly better, or numb. One of those two, I couldn't tell. "BEnnY, You look like a door… Ha ha ha *Hic"

"Yup this isn't for kids", Sean says as he hides the bottle under the bed.

"You're not for kids", I said to Sean earning me a glare, but I didn't care as I started to laugh like a drunk man, which I was. Just then Frank entered the room with what seemed to be an antidote in his hand, an injection more so.

"Hey guys, just hold him still", Frank said as he held up the shot. Sean and Benicio held me down and I felt a needle be pushed into my arm, but I didn't do much about it as I just looked around the room, watching dots of non-existent colors appear.

"Well he was a lot calmer than last time", Frank said as he retracted the needle. "He should feel better in a few seconds, so how much of the thing did you give him?"

"Um, we may have gave him too much into the point in which he's …", Benicio said nervously as he twirled his fingers .

"He's what?", Frank asked nervously.

"Drunk", Sean said as he cast a glance at me.

"Oh. MY. GOD!', Frank said through gritted teeth. "You should have told me that before! He can't take drugs with that much nyquil and that injection was packed with them!"

I actually felt so much better, but I was so incredibly drowsy! "MMMMM, bing badada bing, grraaa tra tra tata powasf THE POWER… ya po warr…", I said as I began to walk around my room. "I can taste rainbow."

"Oh dear god…", Frank said as he stood up and walked towards me slowly. "Hey bill-"

"OH FRANKIE BOY! Yonow I watz 'ooking for you ALL over da room", I said as I crab walk sideways and crashed into a wall. Just then Ronnie walked into the room, seemingly happy.

"Well guys I just finished the meeting and the boss is happy with our work-", the sound of his voice diminished as he looked around seeing me drunk and everyone else in shock.

"Oh for fuck's sake!", Ronnie said with barely concealed rage.

"Hey, but he's feeling better", Sean pointed out. "Isn't that right Bill?

"Hi, *Hic, Ronnie, you're lookin' handsome today!", I said with a goofy smile as I doubled over and collapsed onto floor, but got enough of a glimpse to see Ronnie flustered before I passed out.

-Flash back-

Once done with my explanation, I reached over and grabbed a champagne glass.

"I still had many more times in which they accidentally got me loopy", I said as I drank a few sips, it definitely was light in alcohol. "This really isn't much of an alcoholic drink. Well, not for me at least, I've had stronger."

A/N- **I AM NOT CONDONING THE BEVERAGES OF ALCOHOLIC DRINKS WHILE UNDERAGE. I'm just saying...**

Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, but please, let me hear your thoughts on this in a review, I will read them. Also follow this story, I am in the middle of updating a Young justice story and I am not sure when I'll update this one, but please go ahead and do that. Thanks again for all the support and I shall now leave you for tonight, but I must ask one question...

 **WHO AND WHERE IS RONNIE MCGUIRE?**


	17. Chapter 17

-Flash back-

Once done with my explanation, I reached over and grabbed a champagne glass.

"I still had many more times in which they accidentally got me loopy", I said as I drank a few sips, it definitely was light in alcohol. "This really isn't much of an alcoholic drink. Well, not for me at least, I've had stronger."

(Rico POV)

I was fuming, how dare they get him drunk like that, to the point he crashes into a wall, even worse sick. I can't believe it! I know what alcohol can do to a human, i've seen my fair share of it in a lifetime of a penguin, but I never imagined Private being an alcoholic!

Then I realized what he said to one of his friends while drunk, 'Ronnie, you look handsome….'. How come he never tells any of us that? I've certainly never heard a compliment like that before, at least from Private. What did that guy have that I didn't?!

That twinge of jealousy and anger snapped as soon as I heard Private say he had some drinks worse than champagne. I stood up and slammed my and on the table, growling out clearly to make myself understood, "Private, you WILL NOT drink alcohol, if i have something to say about it."

He looked at me with a look of shock, but soon melted into caring understanding. "Okay Rico, if it makes you, all of you uncomfortable, I will not partake in any champagne drinking tonight.", He said as he set the cup aside and reached for a water glass, which I quickly assisted in handing it to him.

"Yeah private that's enough of the alkihol", Sean said while smiling in relief, having Private return the smile.

I was glad he didn't drink alcohol, but felt somewhat upset that he didn't do it just for me, quickly adding in everyone. What is going on with me?! First the handsome thing, the blushing, the drinks, ugh!

(Skipper POV)

We all kept talking for a bit as we ate, I still had the alcohol thing in mind. How and Why did Private hide this from us? Also, what was with the handsome thing? Clearly I had a fit figure and good facial features, why didn't I get that compliment?

I soon began to lose interest in the small talk and looked over at my teammates finding Rico stabbing into his food with a fork, seemingly mad or irritated. Best not to find out. And looking over to Kowalski, I saw him looking into his glass, fixing his hair, seeming slightly frustrated and throwing glance at Private, who didn't return them.

I them looked down at my food and saw myself crushing a bread piece in between my hand, squishing it to fit my palm. I guess we're all somewhat ticked off.

I then looked over to Private. He was so young, impressionable, still naive, he shouldn't be experiencing these types of things. Why couldn't we have kept him with us at the zoo? We could have taken care of him just fine, we were slightly older than Private, we could have… but we didn't. But no matter what happens tonight, Private will stay with us, I won't allow for any less.

"Hey Private", Benicio said, getting my partial attention. "We wanted to ask if you shall be able to attend and assist us in a few missions and cases in the next following years, now that we have the chance to ask you?" THAT got my attention.

"What case classification are they?", Private asked in a worried and hushed voice. _What is going on?! He can't really be considering… going back to them?_

My throat constricted and I took a few more sips of my water, attempting to calm my nerves. I threw some quick nervous glances to my teammates, Kowalski returning my glances with equal nervousness and Rico looked like he was ready to protest. I then looked at Nigel for reassurance, he looked back at me with a look of silent understanding, he knows we're upset.

"Z-3R0 classification", Frankie said in a hushed tone. Private eyes widened comically to the point of concern, but quickly shook it off with a smile and said, "Sure, I can help with that. I might also have a few files with corresponding info, back at the office."

"Splendid! Then we shall be contacting you soon", Frankie said with a happy smile. _Contacting…_ I let out a breath I was holding and slumped my shoulders. Private was coming home with us, no need to worry…

"Hey, uncle bill- uh, Private?", Tanya, the little girl asked. "Will you get married soon?"

Now i'm worried…

Private choked on his water and cough wheeze as I patted his back, getting a close enough look to see his flushed cheeks. Looking up, everyone had gone eerily quiet, my team in confusion, the other in pure horror and shock.

"I think what my sister means is..", Zach intervened. "Have you found someone to your liking at the moment?"

"Yeah!", Luka said in excitement. "To get mawwied, have kids and be weally weally happy with!"

My face must have gotten really red, because I could feel my temperature rising. Where did that question come from?!

A/N- oof, well... this happened. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this story, please leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts on this, also if you are intrested, **Check out my Young justice story. If you like the character Dick grayson, Grim reapers and Daddybats, than you might just like it...** Any way, that's all for now and I will see you next time! BYE BYE!


	18. Chapter 18

**-Replying to comments-**

 **Dejimaje-** Yup, things have escalated fast, but kids can do that. But I would know, I was a kid once. A really nosy one at that... I said some pretty wierd stuff to people, asking uncomfortable questions was one of the things i did...

 **Sunheart Rushclan** \- Thank you for messaging me about the error- I hope you can see the chapter now

 **Shout outs to White canary- thank you for making me one of your favorite authors and following me, I really appreciate the support.**

(Nigel POV)

The boy's faces had gotten very flushed, they were almost a tomato shade. Who wouldn't be when that question was brought up, especially by children. But right now my focus was on Private, my nephew's background in relationships… wasn't the best in the world. This question was a like a bucket of ice water dumped on a normal person, on my lad, that was a gunshot on the knee…

I elbowed Vicktor out of his shock, startling him and making him look at me. He unfortunately knew of Private's situation, he understood well, as everyone else in his association, what had happened. He knew why this would hurt my boy, now he has to help me intervene, being the father of the kids that asked that question.

Vicktor rose from his chair carrying Zach and Tanya with Natalia carried Luka. "Um kids, not at the table", Vicktor said in a firm voice.

"But dad…", Tanya started.

"No", Vicktor said, quietly whispering to them, "we'll explain later."

I looked at Sean and Benicio, they had gotten out of their shock and looked at me with a silent question for a diversion. I give a double take to the stage and look at how the setup is being placed, performers are about to be called onto stage. Or anyone who actually wanted to participate.

"Hey Private, they're setting up for a stage performance", Sean said directing the younger's attention to the stage. "Why don't you get up there and sing and perform a bit?"

"Private sings?", Skipper asked, stunned and surprised he seemed.

"Indeed, the lad always had a gift at performing", I said encouraging my nephew to go onstage. "Always a confident and brave bloke onstage."

"Sure, why not", Private said after his coughing fit subsided. My nephew got up and went with Sean and Benicio. If they manage to screw this up….

"Hello, hello?", Said Markus as he tapped on the mike. "Is this working? Hey, Frankie is this working?"

"Yes, it's working!", Frank said from off stage. He was the assigned coordinator of the electronics department in this establishment for the evening, so he had to make sure all appliances onstage worked.

"Alright, ladies and gents, this evening we have a returning lieutenant joining us tonight", Markus started and a wave of claps and cheering arose in the crowd. "And today, he would like to perform for you." More clapping and cheering ensued. "Give it up for Bill Michaels!"

This time the crowd roared at my nephews' allius name, he was always adored by everyone in the association for his skills and cute demeanor when he was younger. After he had left, everyone began to focus excessively at work, tense from the happenings of that period. His return would have definitely brought a smile to people's faces.

My nephew stepped out waving at everyone in the audience, receiving various claps and cheering directed to him. Private then walked to the piano and sat down. Looking at frank backstage and adjusting the mike, he waited for the room to settle down. He began to play Piano Man by Billy joel, while Markus played the harmonica as he took a seat on top of the piano.

Private began to sing and the room went from dead silent to a cheering frenzy in one second flat.

(Kowalski POV)

I never knew Private performed onstage at all, it's a pleasant surprise at the moment. His singing was on point at each note, the piano played, as the song says, "like a carnival". The performance was just, enjoyable. Private ended the song, replacing his voice with the sound of clapping and enthusiastic cheering.

I clapped along, sending Private a thumbs up which he thanked with a smile in my direction and a bow. Markus walked back on stage and whispered something to private which he nodded his head to, Markus then approached the mike and spoke, "Ladies and gents, Bill has another surprise for yall, now you might be a bit like, 'what the HECK is going on?!', but you'll love this."

Markus walked off the stage and Private stationed himself in the middle, Sean and Benicio quickly walked on stage and moved the piano backstage. Suddenly music started to sound and Private started to dance.

 **(Look at video here, Video is at the bottom)**

Cheers arose in the crowd as the dancing became more erratic, then out of nowhere Private did a cartwheel and slid to both ends of the stage, which had me at the edge of my seat, mesmerized. Skipper clapped and smiled at Private and Rico blabbed out cheers. Then he began to dab and whip his hands, my god, what year is it?

Then the base turned up and Private already seemed to have no skeletal structure, his limbs moving fluidly and body gracefully twisting and turning. I thought I had seen the strangest of dancing from julien, but I was caught very off guard. Private turned around and shook… his buttocks on stage and began to make strange movements afterward, bringing color to my cheeks and everyone else on our table.

Private continued dancing and when i least expected it he slid across the floor face to the ground, and I almost stopped the performance to make sure he was okay, but Private got up and began to freestyle dance on the floor. I never imagined Private able to dance like this, it really amazed me. What lucky dance partners he must have had.

The crowd laughed and I felt myself chuckle as Private made himself mimik the talking in the song later on. The music started coming to a close and Private made his way to the middle took a bow and his shoulder mechanically bounced like a spring, ending the performance with a bang.

Then all of a sudden, Sean, Benicio, Markus and Frank went up on stage with Private.

(no one's POV)

"Now you all know stand up comedy, right?", Markus said as he talked into the mike. Murmurs rose in the crowd, all in agreement. "But I don't think you've ever heard stand up ridiculessness?" As people muttered in confusion, Private walked up to the mike while everyone else stood in attention behind him in a row.

"Hi everyone, it's nice to be back ladies and gentlemen", Private said with some cheers following his words. "But I don't think you all know my name. Who here thinks they know my name?" Many hands were raised in the room. "What's my name?"

"Bill! Private!" Confusion sprouted in the room.

"Actually I don't know why I ask that. I mean our names are all really weird and we could have more than one. Why are we even given names? I mean I guess it would be better for your parents to identify you, it's a whole lot better than saying, 'Hey you, yeah you over there! Yes you, no not the guy standing next to you who is is desperately wanting to ask you what's going on but can't because he doesn't want to be the butt of the joke" Chuckles arose in the crowd. Sean all of a sudden walks up.

"You know Private, when I first tried to get myself a girlfriend, I was like, 'Hey baby…' then all of a sudden some large dude from across the room starts yelling profanities at me and I immediately knew he was talking to me, cause he walked towards me and I ran faster than a roadrunner that night to my car and got arrested for speeding.", Sean said smiling sheepishly to the crowd. Benicio then walks up.

"Yeah Sean, I woulda know, because I bailed-a you out", Benicio said to Sean. " Some dumbass you are. You hit a lampost and here you are-a thinking you won't get arrested."

"Now I know your talking to me because because I definitely am dumb and I do have a very firm and slightly hairy a-"

"Anyway!", Private yelled out before he got even more graphic.

"Buuut", Frank said as he stepped up. "That was pretty stupid of you trying to pick up a chick, that had an engagement ring on her finger."

"Look, I didn't see that!", Sean yelled in exasperation.

"Apparently you also didn't see she was your driving instructor back then", Markus said snickering as he walked up to them.

"Hey, she's a clean on woman when she's caked with makeup."

"Well you did say she was smoking, so the makeup.. must be to cover up the mess underneath!", Frank said cackling, people also laughed along with him.

"Yeah but those delinquent 13 year olds are the worst with that stuff", Benicio said.

"Way to call all the thirteen year olds smokers, Benny!", Private said as he doubled over laughing.

"No, wait! I-I meant the makeup. They always wear too much and it scares me cause they look like my mom!... I MEan… Wait! NO..", Benicio stuttered and successfully made some people fall out of their chairs laughing.

"Too late, I just recorded that with my phone!", Sean said as he held up his phone in victory. Benicio then ran over to him and tackled him.

"Give me the phone!",Benicio yelled in a high pitch.

"Looks like someone hit puberty, oh wait no, that's his adult voice!", Frank said as he smacked his knee in a fit of laughter.

"Benny, I have the evidence over here", Markus said, laughing and holding the phone up. "All you have to do is tell me what kind of kid you were in kindergarten."

"I was the kid who would kick the janitor in the shins and hide in the bathroom, playing games and sending dank memes to my math teacher during class time."

"Here you go budddyyyyy!", Markus said laughing his ass off. "By the way, I already sent the video TO YOUR MOM!"

"DUDE! WHAT THE HEKKING SPOOK YOU DUN DIN DUNG GOOFED ME UP FOR LIFE!", Benicio said as he sank on his knees with the phone clutched in his hand.

"Nah, we didn't send anything to your mom", Frank said calmly.

"You ...You didn't?", Benicio asked looking up.

"Nope", Private said with a smug face. "Not get your crusty self off the ground you goof. Also…. You are such a liar, you never went to kindergarten, you were an emperor penguin."

"Umm….", Benicio said backing away, but Markus got him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Benny, I don't appreciate liars", Markus a said with a devious smile on his face.

"Please don't", Benny said in a pleading voice.

"Now i'm getting payback", Markus said.

"F-for what?"

"For you correcting me on how to spell!"

"But I was teaching you something!"

"Right, NERD!"

"No please, i'm telling the truth! When we first became humans I broke into a kindergarten class and clapped the teacher in the face when he threatened to call the police! I wasn't planning on telling anyone because after that I taught kids how to pick locks and kick the janitor in the shins! I made two kids fight and filmed it all! I put him on youtube and I have a diamond play-button because of it. I stole a bunch of gold stars, passes, staple guns, a nerf gun, a water gun, a real gun and lollipops from the teacher's desk. I buried the gun I swear! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!", Benicio yelled as he covered his face.

"Okay", Markus said. He dropped Benicio, turned to Private and grabbed his pinky, squishing it between his fingers.

"AHHH!", Private yelled in pain, making Skipper, Kowalski and Rico jump from their seats into a fighting position. Ready to kill whoever dared hurt THEIR Private. "MY STUPID FINGER. AHH!". Markus let go of his finger and Private dropped to the ground and began to roll around holding his pinky. "AHH! I NEED INTENSE PHYSICAL THERAPY FOR MY STUPID FINGER AND COUNSELLING FOR MY DEEP MENTAL SCARRING FOR THIS TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE!"

Private rolled around in the stage till he fell off the stage and yelled out, "HELP. I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP." Private then kept rolling around on the ground making people double over laughing, both onstage and offstage, confusing Skipper,Kowalski and Rico. "THIS IS WHAT I DO EVERYDAY, I GO INTO MY NEIGHBOR'S GARDEN, ROLL AROUND AND PRETEND I'M A CARROT! JUST FIRE ME NOW FROM A JOB I DON'T HAVE!"

"And that! Ladies and gentlemen is how to get someone to confess their sins and make a crowd laugh with ridiculousness", Private said, standing up from the ground and bowing as the crowd erupted into laughter and clapping.

 **A/N- Sorry for updating late and for the chapter being a bit loopy at first I hope it's fixed. Also here is the video for the chapter**

watch?v=7PCmeynd480

 **I hope it works anyway, please tell me what you thought and tell me if you laughed or craked a smile in this chapter. Anyway, Thats all from me, I shall see you next time, bye bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**-Replying to comments-**

 **Sunheart rushclan- thanks again for your help with the ast chapter, this chapter also had that glitch, hopefully its fixed now too.**

 **-WARNING!-**

 **This chapter contains a M/M (Male x male pairing) between two characters. (ONE of my FAVORITE pairings) If you are uncomfortable with this, skip the chapter, but try to give it a chance if you can...**

Private along with the Antarctic Glaciers team descended the stage and were sent off with cheers and clapping. As Private began to make his way to the table, Tanya, Zach and Luca came over to him, Natalia and Vicktor not far behind. The kids all hugged Private's legs, muttering apologies to him, mostly garbled by crying.

Private got down on his knees to properly give them a hug and comforted them saying, "You didn't know…" He assumed Vicktor told them about what had happened, hopefully nothing too graphic of details were told to them, they were just kids.

Standing up, he carried all three kids back to the table, their sniffling subsiding. Markus proceed to help carry Zach and Frank carry Tanya, while Private held onto Luka. As they made their way to the table, Private called out to his teammates.

Skipper turned around first, giving him a smile with a slight blush when he complimented him in his performance. Kowalski and Rico also turned around and said their complements. Soon they all continued to eat, silently both teams still competing for Private's attention. The penguins possessive over their Private and the Glaciers, wanting to reconnect with their friend and maybe a bit upset at the new team along with him.

(Luka POV) **Bet you didn't see this coming…**

I watched as my family talked and ate as I sat on my uncle Private's lap. I just so happy that he isn't sad about what we said, I don't like it when he's sad. But right now, I was sad. Why? Because he was sad too.

I watched him silently as he ate and talked with my other uncles and his own friends, his smile looked like one that someone would have if they were tired of smiling because they want to feel sad. Feeling sad isn't a bad thing, you have to feel all your emotions so you can be okay. But making yourself feel happy will only make you even more sad and sometimes even sick.

After daddy told me what happened to my uncle Private, I knew he wasn't happy right now. How could someone be happy after that, I didn't even know it happened. It makes me upset as well, to know I was still a baby and I couldn't give my uncle a hug to make him feel better. But now I could do something to make him feel better.

I noticed how the men who were his friends, treated him nicely enough. They seemed like good people, but slightly clumsy in matters of feeling stuff. I guess I have to take it up in my hands to get them onto the right track and complete my greater plan.

I saw that the one with slicked back hair was going towards the bathroom, I have to follow him. I sneakily got down from my uncle's lap and ran towards the penguin man, now that I think about it, my uncle Sean called him Skips. What a weird name.

I continued to run until I saw him at the sink of the bathroom, rubbing water on his face, he looked upset or stressed. Probably the latter. I walked up to him.

(Skipper POV)

I was just washing my face, trying to cool down after the stress started to get too much on me. I thought this was going to be a fun party, with a bunch of high ranking soldiers and spies and what not. Instead we met Private's old team he used to lead, and now it's like we're not even there.

But Private would never choose them over us, right?

All of a sudden I hear a pitter patter sound of shoes on the ground; I got into a fighting position. Who in holy hell would try to sneak up on a guy in the bathroom? That was never something good.

After a few seconds of seeing nothing, I dismissed the noises, but looked down when my pant leg was tugged on. There stood that Luka kid of Vicktor's. I didn't dislike the man or his family, even his wife and kids who tied me up and knocked me out. "Kid, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with your family?", I asked hoping to make the kid leave me alone, but in the end I think I would have to escort him back.

"Do you wike my uncle wivate?", Luka asked me. My eyes widened significantly, why would the kid ask that?

"Yes, I like my soldier, why wouldn't I?", I asked, worried about where this was heading.

"No, Mrw. Skips, I mean do you wike-wike him?", Luka asked me his eyes shining in hope, a smile overtaking his face as I blushed madly.

"No, I don't", I said, but stopped when the kid began to laugh.

"Mistew, i've been watching you and youwr team all night", Luka said as he calmed a bit, but I started to panic slightly. "You pulw up his chair fow him, you complement him, you help him get stuff fwom the table-"

"Yeah, but that's what a friend would do for another friend", I quickly said, slightly ashamed that I was explaining myself to a five-year old.

"-You all smile a wot when he is neawr you, you bwush awot too", he continued and my shoulders drooped slightly. He noticed that too. I witheld a groan of anguish and panic as I realized that the kid could tell his uncle about this little encounter.

"Look, kid!", I said before he could leave. "Look, I don't harbour romantic feelings for any of my soldiers. Besides, if I did like Private to a greater extent of that of a friend or brother, I'm his commanding officer, he is my subordinate. I'm not about to take advantage of him like that. Even then he is just a boy. And how do I know if this little liking of mine-", I wasn't about to say crush. "- is even a thing that might develop and grow? And like i've said many times in my career as a skipper, 'A friend is just an enemy who hasn't attacked yet.' How is Private any different?."

That really did hurt me. I didn't like to think that Private would ever turn on me or any of the sort, I didn't like to think that about most of the people I know, but a leader like me has to stay on their toes.

I don't know how I had let myself develop a… liking to Private. I guess because he was always so sweet, considerate, only occasionally obnoxious when he cared too much about things. But he always knew how to make someone smile and feel happy without forcing it, I guess I selfishly wanted that all to myself. All his love and care for me and myself for him likewise.

"So?", Luka questioned, bringing my gaze back up to him, realizing I had looked away from him as I ranted. "You may be his boss, but you awen't taking advantage of him. And Momma always said love is love, no mattewr the pewrson. And I don't think my uncle wants to kill or attack you, even thougw he could. Point being, I think you should try to talk to him, you are only making youwself sad like this. Instead of wating fow something to make you feel betew, do yowself a favor and take actions to make something happen."

Again I was taken by surprise by the kid, how smart was he? Yet, I still had a bad feeling about this. Kids ask very unusual questions, but not like this. I then noticed he wasn't in the room anymore, I slightly panicked, could he have told Private?

"Skippah?", a familiar voice called, adding to my anxiety. Private then walked into the bathroom and spotted me. "Skippah", he said. "Are you alright?"

I gently smiled at him. He always likes to know that we are alright, it makes me feel happy and maybe even loved. "I'm fine Private", I gently said, but his worried expression didn't waver instead he just put a hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing.

"I saw you were upset at the table, please. Just tell me what's wrong Skippah."

I took a deep breath and spoke, "I.. it's, I just worry"

He wasn't satisfied I knew, but he didn't push me either. "I worry that you like your other team, more than you do us." Looking at him, I saw he was slightly shocked, but his face softened and he gave me a smile. "Skippah, I do miss my team, especially after all this time I haven't been with them"

My face dropped and I felt myself sneezing up in dread and sadness, I can't lose private. I can't…

"But, I have a new team now, one that cares about me very much, who is smart, brave, loyal, and with a very dashing leader", he added.

I smiled wider. He really does know how to make someone feel better.

"Oh, Skippah. I think now would be a good time to give you this", Private said as he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small red envelope with metallic details. I opened the small envelope, finding a card inside with a drawing of me as a penguin. I opened the card that said:

"Thank you so much for everything you do for this team and myself, Skipper. You are always so brave and determined in everything you do, you never leave a man behind and you've always been there for me. I hope that one day, I can be like you. With much love and admiration- Private. Merry Christmas."

I smile just a bit bigger and embrace Private in a hug. "Thank you Private and merry Christmas to you too", I say as I tighten my hold slightly. We stay there for a moment, until we have to break the hug so we can both go back to the table.

A/N- Fully understand a movie has been made, in which the penguins refer to each other as brothers, or at least private does. I understand that, but it's never specifically said that they are brothers! Private for one was confirmed to be ADOPTED. So this wouldn't be considered incest. And I know that other stuff in the movie is canon, which is why i mentioned the north wind and what not, I am merely working with the canon material and weaving a story together with that. I also know that I took a bit of a step in another direction, but I made sure to drop hints in both of my stories to lead up to this. So lets just go with the flow right now.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer- I don't own Pom

(Luka's POV)

I ran back to the table, trailing the long coat behind me, a plan unfolding and a devious plan in action. The Skip man was only one part of his plan. If I wanted this to be foolproof I need a failsafe or two. That's where the tall smart man comes in and Rico, they only guy whose name I remembered.

I read once in a magazine, to the best of my five-year old abilities, " it's always good to have 3 boyfriends incase something fails. Taking advice from the celebrity marriage fail magazine, I made my way back to the table, ready to have a talk with the two men.

I saw the tall man leave the table and go to the living area of the building, pacing back and forth. Running over to him, I must have made a noise because all of a sudden a pencil flies near my head, zipping past and stabbing one of the sleeves of the back suit on me.

"Oh lord! Luke, what are you doing here?", the tall man said to me as he swiftly pulling the restraining pencil off the ground.

"My name is Luka, not Luke", I said as I took the torn sleeve into my hands. _Daddy's going to be mad!_ This better be worth it! "...and I wanted to know, why uww awe hewe, Walsk?"

"First off, my name is Kowalski, not Walsk. Secondly I don't think my reasoning should concern you",Kowalski said to me as a matter of factly. _HEY, Shut up!_

"Do you like Pwivate?", I asked going the direct route. Smirking as his whole body stiffened.

(Kowalski's POV)

"Yes, Private is a very close friend to me. What kind of a question is-", I started but was interrupted as the boy spoke again.

"So you have a cwush on him?"

"W-What?", I stuttered out in pure embarrassment and confusion. I- that… that was the last thing I thought I would be questioned on. In all my years in the pursuit for knowledge, multiple questions and the need for my analysis. No one, **NO ONE!** Has ever asked me a question about matters like that…

"Well, you smile a lot when he is neaw you, you awe weally nice to him. Like getting him the watew, and stuff. Don't even get me stawted with the 'handsome' thing!", Luka said as he waged a tiny finger at me. I scowled at him. He doesn't have any idea who I am and what i'm dealing with.

"Boy, you have no idea what you are talking about", I said to him as I turned around, trying to ignore the nosy kid.

"Or do I?", the kid said one more time and as I turned to debate him on that, the kid was no longer there. Turning back to the couch in the living area, I sat down and sighed, thinking and sorting out my thoughts.

Love, crushes, a special someone. I had one of those things for sure, though I never really got farther than that, usually unrequited love. I thought about Doris. She was one of the prettiest dolphins in the ocean, she was kind, but a bit on the unappreciative side when it came to me telling her that I love… LOVED her. That left me in an emotional wreck 16 and a half times, we broke up a bit later after we got back together, but I finally got over it.

Eva. Ah Eva. She was one of my most recent crushes, and she seemed to like me back too. But we soon broke it off as well after she told me she wasn't comfortable pursuing a long-distance relationship. I felt the burn on that one, yet I didn't go into a funk after Private talked some stuff over with me. It was more of bringing me a cup of cocoa and a fish, while he let me rant and cry out my feelings and dare I say, let me cry on his shoulder

Private. I won't say that I don't like him, I adore him in fact. The only thing is, i've never thought of him romantically before. At least not for too long. There was time's that I would carry him, hug him, even that kiss on the cheek from him that one time on his birthday, I might have wondered what it would be like if I could do that with his full-time….

No. NO. I'm a brilliant scientist! I am far too busy and have better use of my time working on my experiments and labs, research, anything else beside a relationship. But, I did get quite lonely…

Argh! I groaned as I but my head in my hands. "K'walski?" A familiar voice called out, but that didn't stop me from jumping into a defensive position. Though, after having a second of clearing my thoughts, I quickly composed myself. Cheeks burning, I spoke, "Private, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the table?"

"I was worried about where you were K'walski", Private said as he gently took a seat on the couch, with me sitting down next to him.

"I assure you, it's nothing Private", I answered as I rubbed my eyes a bit.

"You're getting a headache", Private said, well it was more like stated. I looked back at him, a question in my eyes. "You only do that when you're about to get a headache. Is it the party?"

Not having much to argue with, I nodded. Then the unexpected happened, Private took both of my hands, crossed them over each other and pinched down an the stretch between the thumb and my index finger. "This is a little headache relief technique I learned a while back", Private said with a smile that would just boil your heart. "Just keep still K'walski"

Soon, my headache subsided dramatically and I felt so much better, even sooner Private let go of my hands, which still tingled a bit from his touches. "Thank you, Private. You certainly made me feel much better."

"Happy to help", Private said as he smiled sweetly at me. Then his eyes widened and he began to dig for something in his pockets. I grew slightly concerned and reached out to him.

"Private, is everything alright?"

"Yes, K'walksi. Just getting something from my pocket. Merry Christmas", Private said as he passed a card to me. I took it in my hands, running my finger over every crease, imprint and detail. Opening the card swiftly, but with care. I pulled out a small letter that read the heartwarming words that nearly pushed me to tears, " _Kowalski, you are one of the smartest men I have ever met in my life. You are.. heck! I don't even know words that could describe you to a full capacity. Not even a whole dictionary could describe what an amazing person you are. But I don't need a dictionary to tell you that you mean so much to me and that you are one of the most important people in my life. I hope to be like you one day, and until that day teach me your ways._

- _With much love and admiration ~Private_

 _Merry Christmas_

As my eyes stung a bit, before Private could even say a word, I took him into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and dug my face into his shoulder, much like last time, but this time I was… happy. "Thank you Private, Merry Christmas to you too", I muttered into his neck. Quickly I realized what I was doing was compulsive and unorderly, but I just as quickly stopped thinking as two small hands wrapped around my back and hugged me close. Honestly, there were no words in a _whole world_ to describe this.

A/N- Sorry for updating late everyone. I've been having a few busy moths. This story is coming to a close however, but please let me know hat you thought of this chapter and if you're going to stick around to see the ending, Follow this story. Follow my other stories, Favorite me. Or even just Follow me the author. Anyway

Just

Leave

A

Review

And

Tell

Me

What

You

THOUGHT

okay, Bye bye for now


	21. Chapter 21

HELLO! THIS IS BLUBIRD513

I HAVE A SPECIAL OPPORTUNITY FOR YOU GUYS. I AM MAKING A COMPETITION.

YOU GUYS MUST GIVE ME A PROMPT OR A STORY OF YOUR OWN INCLUDING THESE PAIRINGS From THESE FANDOMS:

1\. PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR:

SKIPPER X PRIVATE

KOWALSKI X PRIVATE

RICO X PRIVATE

2\. STAR WARS REBELS:

KANAN X EZRA

ZEB X EZRA

3\. TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES:

ANYONE X MIKEY

4\. TOY STORY:

BUZZ X WOODY

5\. RiCK AND MORTY

RICK X MORTY

6\. BATMAN, YOUNG JUSTICE, DC OR MARVEL:

ANYONE X ANYONE

DICK GRAYSON X SOMEONE

THE PROMT OR STORY I LIKE THE MOST will be SELEcted. THE PERSON WHO WROTE IT WILL WIN A REQUEST ON A STORY of **ANY FANDOM and they get to pick what the story will include. I will write it for them regardless of the content.**

 **OKAY LET THE COMPETITION BEGIN!**

 **SEND YOUR SUGGESTIONS TO MY PRIVATE MESSAGING I SHALL LOOK AT THEM IMMEDIATELY! HURRY! THIS WILL ONLY LAST FOR ONE WEEK OR TILL THE END OF JUNE!**


	22. Chapter 22

PLZ READ AND REVIEW

(Luka's POV)

YES! I'm a genius! Yes i'm a genius! Yes i'm a genie in a bottle, i'm a genius! Haha!, okay. Two down. And one to go! Running back to the table, I saw that the last man was gone, I think Rico was his name. Looking around, I saw my daddy walking over. I ducked under the table to hide and waited till he passed by.

Tugging off his dress suit, I quickly ran my hands over the tears in the suit. They were huge and still tearing, OH I AM VERY DEAD. Looking all around I saw a woman's purse, and looking around some more I decided that stuffing the torn suit in the purse was a good idea.

After hiding the evidence and scaddadiling on out of there, I finally spotted Rico walking over to a food table in the corner of the room. Running over as fast as my legs could carry me, I made my way over to him.

(Rico's POV)

Stupid Antarctic glaciers, stupid party, stupid me! UGH why am I even letting them bother me!? Getting jealous is a mushy gushy feeling, just like in Private's unicorn shows. It's all nonsense!

Taking a few sips of the punch I served myself, I looked around the room, feeling nauseous with my own feelings, after all I was allergic to cheesy things. Suddenly I felt a welcome distraction hit my leg, in reality it was just that kid with the gap in his teeth, Luka I think was his name.

"Hey Rico, sir", Luca exclaimed as he clung to my leg, smiling up at me cheekily. I began to get slightly nervous because I didn't know how to hold a conversation, so I just murmured a hello to him and tried to shake him off my leg. He only laughed as I shook my leg harder, the little parasite still clinging onto me.

As I walked, I looked back over to the table seeing Private and Kowalski join them, immediately having a full smile on his face as he looked at his old friends. My stomach boiled again and I looked away while growling, subconsciously crushing the cup, managing to get punch on the suit.

"Aw, man!", I grumbled, going over to reach for some napkins. I stopped as I felt a tug at my pants and saw the kid point towards… oh man. Private was walking towards me. I got nervous and looked down at the kid, ony to see him smile again and duck under a table. I dove to grab him, but as I looked under the table he was gone! That little devil! He intentionally stalled me by clinging onto my leg!

I growled again, but quickly stopped as I saw Private standing over me. I shot up and gave him a bright smile. He returned my smile and happily said, "Hello Rico!" I waved my hand since I wasn't that big on conversation.

"Were you looking for something?", Private asked as he glanced over to the table.

"Uh, no. No worry bout it", I said dismissively, ruffling his hair with my non-punch-covered hand. But I have a feeling Private caught on to what happened as he saw my drenched shirt and hand.

"Oh dear, Rico lets get you cleaned up", Private said as he took hold of my hand and led me back to the table, probably to get napkins. Seeing all those.. Friends, I was quick to dig my heels into the carpet and cross my arms, grimacing. Or pouting. I don't know, I can't see my own face!

"Rico is something the matter?", Private asked me as he stopped to turn around and look at me. I looked away from him and stared at the table, a low growl rumbling in my chest. Private caught my glimpse and looked back at me, smiling softly, the next thing I knew we were in the bathroom, with my dress shirt off.

Private blotted the stained shirt with paper towels, while I watched. Eventually I looked down at my exposed stomach. I took notice of my abs and flexed them experimentally, Private glanced over a few times and giggled everytime, making me sort of hot underneath the collar. After awhile, Private handed me my clean shirt and threw me one of his famous smiles, "Here you go Rico. And, Oh and look inside the pocket!"

I raised an eyebrow at him a bit suspicious, but regardless dug my hand into the pocket of my formerly wet jacket. He shifted it a bit until he took hold of a…. Card? He pulled it out and saw the nicely adorned card. In simple terms it was fancy and shiny, a bit cheesy, but not to the point to where it made him feel sick.

I opened the card with as much care as I could muster with the excitement I felt and after a considerably large rip on the envelope, I looked back up to private. "Um, sowry."

"Oh no it's fine, just keep going Rico", Private said patting his still bare arm.

I kept opening everything and pulled a small card with a drawing of me with a dynamite stick. Nice. I then opened the card and finally looked at the words on the card. My breath was knocked out of me.

 _Dear Rico,_

 _Spontaneous-performed or occurring as a result of a sudden inner impulse or inclination and without premeditation or external stimulus. Or in shorter words, you. You are you. Your personality is exciting, you make me smile and laugh on the inside with all your crazy schemes and your charismatic physcotic charm. Even if I look like i'm grimacing in terror and fear of how dangerous the situation gets when you enter the scene, there is never a moment i don't want to not be in your company. You don't take crap from anyone, you don't let anyone get to you and you have always protected this family. Rico, I am so, so grateful to have you in my life. Because without you life would be a bore. We need your spark that sets off the dynamite. I hope one day I can be like you and just cut loose, until then i shall watch the master as he blows my mind._

 _-With love and admiration_

 _Private_

Before I knew it, I had private pressed up against me in a huge bear hug. Of course I knew I was still half naked and squishing him into my muscular chest, but as soon as I felt his arms wrapped around my neck, I could honestly care less about the little details.


	23. ANNOUCEMENT

HEY EVERYONE IF YOU ARE A FAN OF MY GRIM REAPERS IN MY STORY, THE MEMORY OF THE DEAD, CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY FEATURING THEM ON BLACK BUTLER/ KUROSHITSUJI- DONT NEED GLASSES

LETS GET THE BLACK BUTLER FANDOM ROLLING AGAIN


	24. Chapter 24

The party started to come to a close as everyone was spending the last hour of it going out into the dance floor. All of the antarctic glacier got up to find a dance partner leaving the new yorkan team alone in the table, but that was fine. They talked amongst themselves, spending some quality time with their own team, laughing and joking around.

Skipper, Kowalski and Rico all silently relished in the fact that they had Private all to themselves for a bit, sitting close by him and hugging the smaller every now and there, before regaining composure.

A final song started to play, every person that was once seated at their tables stood up and headed to the floor to dance to the last song of the night.

"Oh, It's the "Last Christmas" song", Private said as he jumped up from his chair to make his way to the dance floor a large beaming smile on his face. He turned around to look at his teammates, seeing that not one of the men had gotten up to go and dance. "Well, aren't you guys gonna dance?"

"Negatory Private, we're fine as it is", Skipper said, dismissively waving a hand gesturing to the dance floor. "Go on, enjoy the last song"

"Indeed, run along Private", Kowalski said, a sort of sad smile on his face.

"Go ahead", Rico also said looking around, not meeting Private's eyes.

However, Private wasn't buying it. The youngest ran back to his team, taking hold of his commanding officer, lieutenant and superiors hands and dragging them along with him to the dance floor. The older three flushed bright red as they realised what was happening, they eventually stopped in the middle of the dance floor, Private then took hold of their hands and began to dance along with them.

Skipper was first, he clumsily tried to follow Private's footsteps, and gripped at the the smaller's waist a bit too hard when he was losing balance and tempo, but looking down at Private he received nothing more that a sweet cute smile. Skipper smiled back, pulling Private closer to himself using all restraint and will power he had to just not lean forward and kiss the smaller.

Kowalski was soon dragged into the dance with the couple and he adjusted a bit less clumsily to their steps, but was staring to intently at his feet, making sure he wouldn't trip over himself. That was until Private nudged him a bit and giggled at his flustered face, making kowalski blush and smile off to the side.

Private then pulled Rico into the dance circle, Rico was quick to take Private's hand in his own and follow his steps, cutting lose a bit and making silly gestures and moves, making private giggle. Rico's chest fluttered warmly and his smile increased tenfold.

They moved together and unisonly like the team they were, all making the dance be as smooth as possible, adding a few moves of their own during the song. They danced together, laughed together, worked together and ended the dance together with a final pose. Kowalski lifted Private up on his shoulders and Skipper and Rico did jazz hands as the song came to a conclusion, gesturing to private, who was blushing madly, a huge smile on his face.

The crowd that had gathered around them clapped for them, and they all took a bow, before the headed back to their table.

* * *

"It was lovely having all of you being able to join us", Said Natalia as she, Nigel and Victor walked them to the door. Their children and the antarctic glaciers followed behind them.

"It was our pleasure, ma'am", Skipper said as he settled into his coat, and helped Private with his. "Thank you for inviting us."

"No problem", She said.

"It was really wonderful to see all of you again", Private said as he gave one last hug to each member of his old team.

"And for us too, ye little clam", Sean said as he gave Private a playful noogie.

"Don't forget to send us a message or something once in a while man", Frank said as he patted Private in the back.

"And have a safe trip back home buddy" Said Markus. Benicio then came up to private a large gift box in his hands.  
"Here", Ben said as he handed it over to the younger. "I know that he's not here anymore to tell you this, but I think Ronnie would appreciate you having his things. And never forget he loves you so, so so much" Private sniffled before a tight hug to Benny, catching the italian off-guard, but receiving a hug from him either way. The hug expanded to a group hug before dissipating.

There was a final exchange in goodbyes before the penguins got into Nigel's car to return home. The car was silent as it drove off in the dark streets of london, illuminated by cars and the occasional street lamp. "Did you lads enjoy the party?", Nigel asked while keeping his gaze on the road ahead, nodding his head in satisfaction at receiving a unanimous 'yes'.

Private looked down on the gift box on his lap, his eyes filling with a few sad and happy tears. Gingerly opening up the box and looking inside he found old pictures and clothes, books, and… a small box in the corner. Private reached in and plucked the small box to him, opening it up to find a chocolate box of peanut butter winkies?! Next to them lay a small sheet of paper with the recipe for them on it. Ronnie went through the trouble making a recipe of these for him?

Private smiled gently, holding the box to his heart. "Rest easy, love. I love you too. Merry Christmas", He whispered silently, before smiling and holding out the box of chocolates. "Would anyone like a homemade peanut butter Winkie?"

LADIES AND GETLEMAN WE DID IT, We have gotten all the way tot the end of this story. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS JOURNEY WE HAVE HAD TOGETHER IN THE MAKING AND READING OF THIS, BUT PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS I"D LIKE TO SEE WHET YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS. ALSO MYSTERY SOLVED ABOUT RONNIE, HE IS NOT IN THE PARTY BECAUSE HE DIED. THATS THE REASON WHY PRIVATE LEFT HE NEEDED A BREAK. ANYWAYS, I MAY OR MAY NOT MAKE A SMALL PREQUEL OR SOMETHING TO THIS, I AM WORKING ON A FEW DIFFERENT STORIES AT THE MOMENT, but please CHECK OUT MY FNAF, BLACK BUTLER AND YOUNG JUSCTICE STORY IN MY PROFILE. AS ALWAYS I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME. BYE BYE


End file.
